La Mano del Dragón
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Historia pedida por Elia Greyback como DESAFIO! para el foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras. Dedicado a mis fuentes de inspiración: Athena, maria, khaleesi, la serie Los Tudor, mis followers y la gente del foro. Espero que os guste y que no me haya pasado en exceso. Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Desafío lanzado por Elia Greyback y su pregunta, de que pasaría si Khal Drogo hubiera dado un ejército a Viserys y las Casas de Poniente se hubiesen puesto de su lado. No sé si me he excedido mucho con el final o con la línea argumental que he tomado. Espero que cumpla tus expectativas y que sea de tu agrado y del agrado de la gente del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras y del post de DESAFIOS! Espero que os guste y no me decapitéis XD Espero que no me haya ido mucho de madre, Soly!**  
**

* * *

LA MANO DEL DRAGÓN

Desembarco del Rey. Después de la carnicería en la Batalla del Septo de Baelor, dónde habían muerto decenas de miles de personas, había un nuevo rey, con un nuevo Consejo. Y allí se encontraban todos sus miembros, esperando al rey para debatir los problemas que acuciaban al pueblo, el castigo a los traidores del Usurpador y a este, y quién debía ser la nueva Mano del Rey. Ahí estaba el eunuco, Lord Varys, "La Araña", Consejero de los Rumores, con su sonrisita de saber algo más que los demás y que ya servía a su tercer Rey; Oberyn Martell, hermano del príncipe de Dorne y comandante de las tropas dornienses que ayudaron al nuevo rey a Conquistar Roca Casterly y luchar contra Robert y los Lannister; Mace Tyrell, Señor de Altojardín, que al ver que el venado y el león iban perdiendo y que venía una horda de salvajes a sus tierras, cambio de bando; Iliryo Mopatis, comerciante de Pentos, protector del nuevo rey, conspirador para la vuelta de este y nuevo Consejero de la Moneda; Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, el cual se rebeló al Usurpador, cuando este le pidió que matará a la niña-mujer nacida de la Tormenta, y que volvía a servir a la Casa en la que realmente creía y a la que había jurado lealtad; y Jon Connington, antigua Mano, uno de los mejores amigos de Rhaegar Targaryen y protector del supuesto Aegon Targaryen, que al morir este, puso toda la Compañía Dorada del lado del reconquistador de Poniente.

Allí estaban los seis hombres, esperando al último hombre que formaba ese Consejo, el cual había entregado el verdadero y más grande ejercito jamás visto en los Siete Reinos y que siempre acompañaba al Rey.

Varys e Ilyrio cuchicheaban en voz baja y reían; Mace Tyrell y Oberyn Martell estaban cada uno a un lado del Salón sin ni siquiera mirarse; y Connington y Selmy, conversaban sobre la situación de las defensas de la ciudad.

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas y entraron dos personas. Una, era un gran hombre, alto, piel cobriza, pelo negro, larguísimo y trenzado, del cual se oían las campanillas que había en este. Tenía anchos hombros, barba negra y larga, ojos oscuros. No vestía jubón pero sí unos pantalones de piel de caballo. A ojos del pueblo ponienti, era un salvaje, pero un salvaje con un ejército de 100.000 hombres que decantaron la batalla a favor del nuevo rey.

A su lado, con jubón negro, alto, de pelo plateado y suelto, con ojos violeta brillándole de gozo y gloria, con andares de autosuficiencia al recibir la reverencia de todos, iba otro hombre, que se puso al frente de la mesa con su dragón rojo de tres cabezas en su jubón.

_Por fin he vuelto a mi trono; Ya no soy el Rey Mendigo, todos van a tener que respetarme. _Era Viserys Targaryen, el tercero de su nombre. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los siete hombres que estaban con él, se sentaron.

Empezó a mirarlos a todos, _si no fuera ahora su rey, me venderían al primer postor._ Vio que el Señor del Grifo se ponía nervioso cuando lo miraba, _ya te hubiera gustado que fuera Rhaegar o su hijo Aegon, pero yo soy el rey. _Tyrell también empezaba a sudar mientras Varys y Mopatis lo miraban divertidos y sonriéndole, _traman algo, pero los necesito,_ Ser Barristan y la Víbora Roja lo miraban serios como Khal Drogo, _sin sus hombres no hubiera podido ganar esta batalla, pero he tenido que venderle a Dany, y ella tenía que ser mi esposa y tener mis hijos. _Respiró hondo y se dirigió a Oberyn Martell.

- Oberyn, ¿qué nuevas tenéis de Dorne? ¿Dónde se encuentra la caravana de vuestra sobrina, Arianne? – preguntó aparentando curiosidad-. ¿Han llegado mis tropas para cuidar el viaje de mi futura esposa?

- Sí, majestad – respondió el dorniense sonriendo -. Mi sobrina está en camino con tropas de Dorne y vuestras. Desea de todo corazón casarse con vos y tener hijos. Y de Dorne – se puso serio-, mi hermano no podrá venir a vuestro matrimonio. Tiene problemas de salud, achaques –hizo gesto de fastidio y chasqueó la lengua.

- Entiendo _- está tan gordo que no lo puede cargar nadie-. _Decidle a vuestro hermano que espero que mejore y pueda venir a Desembarco del Rey.- Entonces se dirigió a Lord Mace, ¿cómo va el cargamento de provisiones procedentes de Altojardín? Necesitamos los alimentos para alimentar a la gente.

- Bien, majestad. Me ha llegado un cuervo diciendo que ya están cercanos al Bosque Real. Si no hubiéramos tenido que esperar a que los Martell pasarán por Altojardín, seguramente ya estarían aquí y…- dijo serio y mirando a la Víbora Roja con rabia-.

- ¡Ja! – interrumpió rugiendo Oberyn-. ¿Y qué tú seas idiota también es culpa de los Martell? – sonrió.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – se levantó Mace Tyrell rojo de rabia-. Voy a…

- ¡Silencio! –levantó la voz Viserys -. Lord Mace, sentaos. Lord Oberyn no quería llamaros idiota _- aunque realmente lo seáis y lo admita hasta vuestra madre,_ y se dirigió a Martell-. Oberyn, Lord Tyrell no quiso echaros la culpa de su retraso, las últimas lluvias también tienen la culpa – dijo con fastidio,_ son peor que niños llorones_, pero consiguió hacer sentarse a Mace.

Entonces se dirigió a Ser Barristan

- Ser Barristan, ¿cómo se encuentran las defensas de la ciudad?

- Majestad se están arreglando las defensas de la Puerta del Lodazal y de la Bahía del Aguasnegras, estarán listas en unos días – respondió serio.

- Perfecto. Haced que trabaje más gente para acabar lo más pronto posible. Si no quieren trabajar o alguien se rebela, encerradlos o matadlos - _así demostraré al pueblo que debe respetarme y cumplir mis órdenes._

Miró a Jon Connington y esbozó una sonrisa, que rápidamente disimulo.

- Lord Connington, siento mucho la muerte de mi "sobrino" Aegon. Sé que estabais muy unido a él. Khal Drogo ya se ha ocupado de matar al dothraki que cometió tal crimen - _por matar a ese impostor Targaryen tenía que haberle dado Roca Casterly; y si era el auténtico Aegon, me hubiera quitado mi trono_ -. Espero y deseo que sigáis aquí con nosotros y que algún día podamos tener una amistad como la que teníais con Rhaegar – sonrió levemente. _Pero no a tanto, grifito._

- Gracias, majestad. Como vos deseéis – respondió nervioso.

- Bueno – sonrió más abiertamente y miró al hombre con una mirada divertida y de estar pensando una maldad -. ¿Qué tal vuestro matrimonio con Lady Sansa? ¿Acerté al escogerla como vuestra esposa?

- Sí, majestad –dijo Jon más serio -. Va bien nuestro matrimonio.

- ¿Y ya la habéis desflorado? – preguntó de nuevo el Rey.

- Sí.

_No te lo crees ni tú; a ti te gusta meterla por otro lado_

- ¿Creéis que ya le habéis hecho un hijo? Debéis continuar vuestro legado y el de vuestra Casa – dijo disimulando a duras penas las risas.

- No lo sé, majestad –contestó el otro hombre, nervioso e incómodo. Empezaba a sudar -. Es muy pronto.

- ¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta? Más bien es algo que da vueltas en mi mente

- Claro, majestad.

- Si tuvierais un hijo varón, ¿qué nombre le pondríais?

- Eh… - empezó a responder el Grifo anonadado, confundido y con la boca abierta -…supongo que el nombre de mi difunto padre.

- Lástima. Yo que pensaba que le ibais a poner Rhaegar – remarcó el nombre de su hermano y vio al otro hombre con los ojos como platos -. Bien, Ilyrio, ¿cómo están las arcas reales después de la guerra?

- Realmente, están totalmente vacías. La Corona debe decenas de millones de dragones al Banco de Hierro de Braavos. Meñique ha hecho muchos tejemanejes para obtener el dinero y nos ha endeudado para años.

- ¿Y cómo podemos solucionarlo?

- Yo tengo bastante dinero y podemos hacer negocios con otras ciudades.

- Bien, Ilyrio. Lo dejo en vuestras manos. Haced lo necesario -. _Mejor no habló de querer comprar más soldados. _Entonces se dirigió al eunuco rechoncho -. Lord Varys, ¿qué dicen vuestros "pajaritos"?

- Mis pajaritos dicen muchas cosas, ji,ji,ji – sonrió el eunuco y lo miró divertido -. El pueblo y las otras Casas piden la cabeza del Rey Robert y todos los Lannister. Los quieren a todos muertos: Robert, Cersei, Tywin, Joffrey – remarcó el nombre del último.

- Majestad – habló la Víbora Roja -. Antes de decidir vuestro castigo, recordad que mi hermano Doran quiere al pequeño Tommen y Myrcella como pupilos. Hará que crezcan respetándoos y de vuestro lado. Ellos no intervinieron en esta guerra.

- Pero son hijos de Robert y Cersei –replicó Varys.

- ¡Pero son niños! – replicó Oberyn.

- Mis sobrinos eran bebés y la Montaña estampo sus cabezas contra una pared – respondió Viserys con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, majestad. También eran mis sobrinos. Pero nosotros no somos Lannister. Debemos mostrar misericordia. Al pueblo le gustará ver que su rey perdona la vida a los hijos del Usurpador – continuó la Víbora.

- De acuerdo – concedió el joven dragón con un suspiro -. Pero, entonces, ¿qué debo hacer con Joffrey? También es hijo de Robert.

- Pero ha intervenido en la guerra. Cuando capturamos a Robert, se puso él en el trono e intentó calcinarnos ¡con fuego valyrio! Habría que achicharrarlo a él – respondió Oberyn -. Además andan diciendo que es hijo del difunto Matarreyes.

- ¿Y? Mis padres también eran hermanos.

- Sí, pero ellos eran Targaryen y el chico también quiso hacer arder la ciudad entera. Es un peligro para todos y para vos en especial – dijo Connington -. Martell tiene razón. Hay que matarlo, sino tarde o temprano se sublevará.

- ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo? – preguntó y exigió el Rey.

Todos los hombres asintieron menos Ser Barristan y Drogo.

- De acuerdo. Pensaré su castigo – dijo con fastidio-. Podemos finalizar ya el Consejo.

- Pero, majestad, ¿aún no hemos decidido quién será la Mano? – preguntó Ilyrio.

- Está tarde ante la Corte, diré el castigo para el Usurpador y quién será mi Mano. Ahora, marchad. Deseo estar sólo para decidir.

Los hombres empezaron a marcharse, cuando entró Daenerys Targaryen con el pequeño Rhaego, su hijo con Khal Drogo, y se acercó a este.

_Ese niño tendría que ser mío; mi heredero; debería estar yo casado con Dany; la vendí a este salvaje por mi ejército; si no lo hubiera hecho, no estaríamos aquí y seguiría siendo el Rey Mendigo; pero es tan bella y dulce; no me merezco a alguien como Dany, ni un hijo de pelo plateado y ojos violeta. _

- Viserys, Viserys – notó que alguien le llamaba y le tocaba el hombro.

Él dio un respingo sobre la silla y miró con fiereza y miedo a quién le tocaba. Al ver que era Dany, suavizó su mirada.

- ¿Estás bien, Viserys? – peguntó ella preocupada.

- Sí – respondió secamente, _no debe saber que pensaba en ella._

- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

- No tengo hambre. Debo tomar decisiones importantes y no puedo perder el tiempo en comidas.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada, Dany! – respondió nervioso y puso ojos de enfado -. ¿Quieres despertar al dragón?

- No…Viserys. Lo siento. Te dejamos – se dio la vuelta y se llevó a Drogo, que lo miraba con furia, y a Rhaego.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué me hace ser así?; debí de haberte protegido mejor y haberte hecho mi esposa.

Estaba agotado, pero tenía que tomar dos decisiones trascendentales. Una era su futura Mano del Rey y, otra, el castigo al Usurpador. Ya había decidido que muerte les iba a dar a Robert, Cersei, Tywin y sus seguidores. Pero no sabía qué hacer con Joffrey, era un peligro para él, podría en un futuro rebelarse contra él, pero había algo que llevaba días que no dejaba de pasársele por la cabeza. _Debería matarlo, pero…_

Y en ese momento, su mente regresó a su visita a un león en una celda negra…

_El león enjaulado _

- Abrid la puerta – dijo el Rey.

- Majestad, ¿estáis seguro de querer entrar ahí dentro? No olerá muy bien – dijo Lord Varys con su risita.

- Sí. Quiero ver si ese niñato aún quiere chamuscar al verdadero dragón. Podéis marcharos.

- Muy bien, majestad – sonrió e hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¡Abrid la puerta! – exigió Viserys y cogió una de las antorchas.

Los guardias pusieron la llave en el cerrojo, la giraron lentamente y la abrieron. El hedor que se desprendía de dentro era nauseabundo, y el dragón tuvo que taparse la nariz con una mano. Le dijo al guardia que cogiera la otra antorcha y entraron.

Iluminaron la celda y oyeron a las ratas corretear por ella, el cubo lleno de excrementos y vieron unos pies descalzos, sucios, llenos de excrementos. Viserys fue levantando su antorcha hasta que vio dos ojos verdes que le miraban con rabia, odio, furia. Tenía la cara manchada y el pelo andrajoso. Le pareció raro que no tuviera ningún parecido con Robert. _Este crío es auténticamente Lannister._

- Poned la antorcha en el pebetero y dejadnos solos. No creo que este leoncito pueda hacerme nada.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí extrañados e hicieron lo que les pidió su nuevo rey.

- Bueno Baratheon, ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación? – preguntó divertido.

Joffrey lo miró a los ojos con odio, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Te ha mordido la lengua el gato? ¿O las ratas? Está habitación es digna de un príncipe Baratheon.

- Yo no soy un príncipe – dijo el chico dorado apretando los dientes -. ¡Soy el Rey de Los Siete Reinos!

- Tú no eres rey, ja, ja, ja. Tú eres el hijo del Usurpador, así que, tú no eres nadie. El dragón ha vuelto para ocupar su sitio.

- ¿El dragón? ¿Y tú eres el dragón? Yo creo que tu sobrino Aegon estaba por delante de ti, pero lo mató uno de tus salvajes "por error". Yo también lo hubiera hecho – respondió Joff con descaro y altanería.

- ¡Yo soy el dragón! – respondió rabioso – y el que mató a mi sobrino ya está muerto. _¿Cómo sabe que fui yo?_

- Obvio, si está muerto no puede hablar.

- ¡Maldito crío! – le abofeteó la cara el dragón al león -. ¿Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo y todos me lo agradecerían? – lo miró furioso y vio que Baratheon le desafiaba con la mirada y con el rictus de su rostro _tiene carácter y agallas._

- Sí, pero un Baratheon y Lannister no tiene miedo a nadie y menos a un dragón. Una vez ya desaparecisteis, puede volver a pasar.

- Ja, ja, ja, eso en tus sueños. El dragón ha vuelto para quedarse para siempre, llevándose a quien sea por delante. Pero he de admitir, chaval, que tienes carácter. Eres muy Lannister, aunque nada Baratheon, pero eso es normal al ser tu padre…

- ¡Mentira! ¡Hijo de puta dragón! ¡Yo soy Joffrey Baratheon, hijo de Robert Baratheon y rey de los Siete Reinos! Y quien diga lo contrario, le arrancaré la lengua antes de hacerlo arder.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – río a carcajadas -. De acuerdo, Baratheon. Pero recuerda que sólo el dragón puede hacer arder – y acercó su antorcha al rostro de Joffrey.

- ¡Hazlo! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Puto dragón! Suéltame los grilletes y te meteré tu antorcha por el culo.

La mano izquierda del Rey Mendigo agarró con fuerza la mandíbula de su enemigo y se la apretó con fuerza. _No me tiene miedo, este crío no me tiene miedo._ Acercó su rostro al de él y con la furia a punto de salirle, dijo siseando:

- Aquí yo soy el rey. Soy de la sangre de dragón, el fuego es mi amigo y no me hace ningún daño. Como vuelvas a decir otra imbecilidad más, te meteré la antorcha por la boca mientras todo mi ejército te da por culo. ¿Has entendido?

- S-s-sí – respondió Joff con dificultad y Viserys lo soltó.

- Tienes agallas y la boca muy grande. Pero es lo único que me gusta de la gente. Tengo curiosidad por algo, ¿qué harías por la libertad?

- Lo que hiciera falta.

- ¿Lo que hiciera falta? ¿Matarías a tu propia sangre? ¿Limpiarías la mierda que dejan los demás? ¿En serio?

- Haría lo que hiciera falta por la libertad, el poder y el respeto. Quiero ser rey - _habla con seguridad y sin ningún miedo; es capaz de todo; un hombre así necesitaría a mi lado_; pensó Viserys al oír las palabras del Baratheon -.

- Lo de ser rey, jamás lo serás, pero ¿qué harías si fueras rey?

- Tendría a todas las Casas de Poniente bajo mi yugo. Nadie montaría ninguna rebelión ni nada así, porque mi ejército los aplastaría y les haría pagar con sangre y dolor a los culpables y a sus familias. Haría lo mismo que hizo mi abuelo con los Reyne de Castamere. También sacaría el oro de donde fuera y como fuera y conseguiría con ello el mejor ejército jamás visto. El pueblo me respetaría y me tendría miedo. Quiero que sepan bien quien manda y que deben cumplir todo lo que les ordene. Deseo respeto, deseo que mi abuelo tenga que postrarse ante mí. Quiero infundir respeto, temor, y ser su rey. Quiero que el pueblo me ame y me tenga miedo al mismo tiempo.

_Piensa igual que yo; yo también quiero que todos me respeten y me teman; es cómo yo pero en crío; podría servirme, es una locura, pero sí podría; él también busca que le quieran y le teman; es como yo, pero es un bastardo del Usurpador; no puedo dejarlo vivo, pero hay algo que me dice que le deje vivo._

- Bueno, chaval. Ya tengo suficiente cháchara por hoy. Me has hecho pasar un buen rato. Puede que te deje vivo y seas mi bufón – Viserys empezó a reírse mientras el antiguo rey empezaba a gritar e insultarlo -. ¡Guardias!

Se oyeron pasos y se abrió la puerta. El dragón salió y cuando uno de los guardias iba a coger la otra antorcha, el rey Targaryen dijo que la dejarán allí. _Insulta, insulta lo que quieras, leoncito, pero creo que me servirás bien, y ya sé cómo…_

_…._

- Majestad, majestad.

El Rey Mendigo despertó de su ensoñación y vio a uno de los criados a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó enfurruñado.

- Majestad, le está esperando la Corte en el Salón del Trono.

- Cierto. Traedme mi corona y traed también lo que os pondré en un papel – se levantó de la silla y se acercó a otra mesa dónde habían hojas, pluma y tinta. Empezó a escribir lo que necesitaba y sé lo dio al criado -. Cuando tengas todo preparado, ves al Salón del Trono y cuando te diga, haces entrar todo, - el chico empezó a leer las cosas y se quedó sorprendido.

- Pero, majestad, esto…

- Tú, tráelo. Es una orden de tu rey – dijo mirándolo con ira.

- Sí,…majestad – y se marchó raudo.

_Vaya sorpresa se van a llevar todos. Pero con ella, todos sabrán quién es su rey y a quién deben respetar y temer; va a ser realmente divertido; es una locura lo que voy a hacer, pero creo que es lo justo para todos; es lo que realmente creo y un rey no se equivoca._

Al poco rato, vino otro criado con su corona de oro con dragones de ojos rojos. Se dirigió al Salón del Trono, dónde ya le estaban esperando todas las Casas de Poniente o lo que quedaba de ellas. Tyrell, Tully, el nuevo Lord Frey, Karstark, Stark, con su nuevo Señor de Invernalia, Robb Stark, que al morir su padre en la Batalla del Septo de Baelor batallando del lado del Usurpador – siendo la única casa con Baratheon y Lannister que lucharon de su lado-, supo hincar la rodilla y jurar lealtad al rey dragón. _Chico listo, pero si te equivocas, te mataré como a un perro y tus huargos no podrán hacer nada. _También estaba el Lord Comandante Mormont, que vendría a pedir hombres para el Muro. _ Estos cuervos quieren todos los días hombres. ¿No te es suficiente con el traidor de tu hijo? Da las gracias a mi hermana de que no lo haya matado._

Fue a su Trono de Hierro, dónde le esperaba todo el Consejo y Dany con su bebé y los huevos de dragón, _¿qué coño hacen los huevos aquí?; Dany, el único dragón vivo soy yo; esos huevos están más muertos que la Antigua Valyria._

Se sentó en el Trono y con voz alta y clara, empezó a hablar:

- Señores de Los Siete Reinos, estáis presentes para ver la justicia que da la Casa Targaryen a los traidores y usurpadores del trono, que ha pertenecido a mi casa desde la llegada de Aegon el Conquistador y sus hermanas. Hoy podréis ver mi misericordia y mano dura, con la que también pienso regir sobre todo Poniente, yo, Viserys Tercero Targaryen – sonrió, _ahora vais saber quién soy yo y lo que hago a los traidores -. _Guardias, traed a los traidores.

Se abrieron las puertas y entraron llenos de cadenas Robert, Cersei y Tywin. Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella llevaban simples grilletes. Los pusieron delante de Viserys. Los tres mayores, lo miraban con odio, rabia, furia. Joffrey lo veía serio y con ira. Los dos pequeños, lo observaban con miedo.

- Tommen, Myrcella, no me miréis con miedo. Vosotros no habéis hecho nada malo. Sólo sois unos críos, como lo eran mis sobrinos. Doran Martell ha pedido tomaros como pupilos y yo he aceptado. Marchareis inmediatamente a Dorne y puede que cuando seáis mayores, os devuelva Roca Casterly y Bastión de Tormenta, - se dirigió a todos -. Aquí, os demuestro la misericordia de la Casa Targaryen con los inocentes. Nosotros no reventamos cráneos contra piedras – los presentes murmuraban asintiendo; _los tengo dónde yo quería, pronto sabréis como castigamos_ -.

- ¿Vendrá Joffrey con nosotros? – preguntó Tommen asustado.

- No. A vuestro hermano le espera otra cosa. Guardias, llevad a los chicos a preparar su equipaje.

Dos guardias se llevaron a los niños fuera del Salón. Entonces el dragón miró a Tywin Lannister.

- Tywin Lannister, por alta traición, asesinato y todos vuestros horripilantes crímenes, os condeno a muerte…

- Bien. Decapitadme rápido – interrumpió Lord Tywin.

- Ja, ja, ja, Lord Tywin. Sois realmente muy divertido – río Viserys y habló de forma lenta y clara-. Vuestra muerte será lenta. Os condeno a ser ahorcado, pero antes de que muráis, se os soltará para que el verdugo os abra en canal y os saque las tripas, a ver si hay oro en ellas. Luego seréis descuartizado y vuestros trozos serán clavados en picas por toda la ciudad hasta que se pudran. Los huesos serán echados en cualquier lugar. Así todos sabrán lo que pasa a los traidores.

Se oyeron varios gritos ahogados, uno detrás del dragón. Seguro que ha sido Dany, pero no debe gritar, lo hago por nosotros. Pensé que le gustaría que muriera así y pagarán todos ellos.

- Majestad, ¿no creéis que es un castigo excesivo? Con ahorcarlo sería suficiente – dijo Lord Connington, hablando al oído del Rey.

- Yo soy el rey y yo decido el castigo – respondió con furia y siseó -. No volváis a querer darme clases sobre cómo ser rey – Jon Connington lo miró aturdido y no dijo nada. Entonces Viserys volvió a mirar a Lord Lannister.

- ¿Queréis decir unas últimas palabras? – lo miró con disfrute.

- Sí. Estáis más loco y enfermo que vuestro padre, pero sois digno hijo suyo.

- ¡Llevároslo! ¡Quiero su cuerpo en picas antes del anochecer! – varios guardias se llevaron al león y dijo a todos -. Muy bien, aquí habéis visto cómo se castiga a los traidores de manera justa.

Nadie dijo nada, _serán estúpidos. Pensaban que iba a ser clemente con ese maldito traidor. Pues no saben lo que les queda por ver._

- Cersei Lannister, por alta traición, fornicio, intento de regicidio, aunque no fuera del auténtico rey y por otros crímenes horrendos, a la muerte… - empezó a decir el nuevo rey.

- ¡Ja! Por follarme a mi hermano me vais a matar. Entonces deberían haber matado a casi todos los Targaryen.

- Los Targaryen nos regimos por leyes diferentes a las vuestras y mucho más antiguas. Cada una de vuestras extremidades será atada a un caballo y cada uno tirará de un lado, hasta que se os salgan todos los huesos, músculos y órganos. Así os encontrareis pronto con vuestros hermanos. Llevárosla

- ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Soy Cersei Lannister! ¡La Reina! ¡Estáis loco! ¡Loco! – gritó ella mientras se la llevaban arrastras.

Los presentes miraban todo anonadados, si entender nada, asustados, los más adultos recordaron tiempos pasados. Viserys disfrutaba con sus rostros, pero también sentía algo que no entendía, _debo acabar esto pronto, debo vengarme, debo hacer justicia a mi Casa. _ Entonces vio al criado al que le había pedido que trajera su "sorpresa". Lo miró y este asintió con su cabeza.

- Bueno, sólo nos queda el Usurpador, Robert Baratheon. Yo Viserys Targaryen, el tercero de mi nombre y verdadero y único Rey de Poniente, te condeno a ti, Robert Baratheon a muerte – entonces se dirigió al criado -. Criado, trae lo que te ordené –el criado salió y cerró la puerta.

- Ja, ja, ja. Maldito crío, crees que me vas a asustar a mí con tus chorradas. Tenía que haberos matado a ti y a tu hermana con mis propias manos. Putos dragones de mierda, os creéis mejor que los demás y no sois NADA – dijo riéndose Robert.

- Habla lo que quieras, pero tu castigo va a ser el que más disfrute de todos, eso te lo puedo asegurar – lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Soy Robert Baratheon! Suéltame y pelea como un hombre contra mí, o necesitas para todo a tu ejército, crio de mierda. No eres nada sin todos esos salvajes. ¡Argg! – gritó cuando le golpearon los soldados la espalda y lo tiraron al suelo.

Entonces, se volvieron a abrir y entraron seis criados que cargaban una jaula enorme, otro llevaba cuerdas largas y había otro más que llevaba troncos hasta casi no poder con ellos.

- Levantad al condenado – ordenó el Rey Mendigo y los guardias lo levantaron y Viserys le habló -, ahora vais a saber cuál es el castigo para un asesino de dragones y rogareis que os hubiera matado rápido.

- ¡JA! – rugió el venado coronado -. Crees que con una jaula me vas a asustar, - entonces se dirigió a todos los presentes -. ¿Esto es lo que habéis escogido de rey? ¡Yo le doy millones de vueltas a este crío! ¿Queríais otro loco como Aerys? Pues aquí lo tenéis. Más loco que su padre, y os matará a todos tarde o temprano. Corre por sus venas la sangre del Rey Loco, seguro que pronto quema todo Desembarco con fuego valyrio. Un dragón que no hecha fuego no es un dragón, es una mierda – y escupe en las botas del Rey Dragón.

- ¡Habla todo lo que quieras, pero hoy vas a morir y te aseguró que será un dragón lo que te comerá! – gritó exasperado Viserys, y se dirigió a los guardias -. ¡Metedlo dentro de la jaula!

Los guardias lo cogieron y lo metieron a duras penas dentro de la jaula. Robert iba maldiciéndolos a todos e intentando escapar. En el momento que cerraron la jaula, el joven Targaryen volvió a hablar.

- Atad un trozo de la cuerda a la jaula e id levantándola del suelo, cuando este levantada tres palmos, atad el otro extremo en la columna más cercana – entonces miró al criado que llevaba los troncos – Tú, pon los troncos debajo de la jaula.

Los criados cumplieron todo lo que les pidió su Rey sin decir nada. Levantaron la jaula entre los siete criados y otros siete guardias. Cuando lo levantaron los tres palmos, ataron la cuerda en una de las columnas y el criado que faltaba, puso los troncos debajo de la jaula.

- Dadme una antorcha – pidió Viserys -. Ahora vamos a demostrar como huele un venado chamuscado.

- Majestad, ¿qué estáis haciendo? – le preguntó nervioso Oberyn Martell -. Esto es una locura.

- ¡No es una locura! ¡Es justicia! ¡Voy a vengar a toda mi familia con fuego y sangre! Si os consideráis amigo mío y de mi casa dejadme hacer lo que debo, sino, ¡marchaos! – La Víbora se le quedó mirando con ¿miedo? Y se retiró dónde los otros miembros del Consejo. Uno de los criados le trajo una antorcha.

_Vamos a ver si quieres más el poder y el respeto que a tu familia. _

Entonces se acercó a Joffrey Baratheon.

- ¡Soltadle! – dijo a los guardias -. ¿Aún quieres ser libre y alguien en Poniente?

- Sí – respondió Joffrey con tono desconfiado, mientras le soltaban los grilletes.

- ¿Quieres a tu padre?

- Es mi padre.

- ¿Y lo quieres más que poder ser alguien con poder en Poniente? ¿Y aunque él nunca te haya querido?

Joffrey no dijo nada y Robert dejó de maldecir. _Ya te tengo._

- Tengo una oferta para ti, chico. Si coges está antorcha y prendes fuego a los troncos, te convertirás en mi Mano del Rey. Tendrás el poder y el respeto que tanto deseas, hasta puede que antes de que muera tu abuelo, haga que se postre ante ti. Eres listo y no tienes miedo a nada ni nadie, sabes decir las cosas claras y cómo solucionar los problemas.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Si no lo haces, vivirás, pero serás caballerizo en las cuadras reales. No es trabajo para un antiguo Rey.

- ¡Joffrey! No escuches a ese loco, ¡soy tu padre! – le dijo Robert.

- Es tu decisión, chico – continuó Viserys -. Me gusta tu forma de ser, tu carácter y queremos ambos lo mismo para Poniente. Si te unes a mí, tendrás poder y respeto.

En ese momento, los norteños se fueron del Salón enfadados y echando pestes, _aún deben recordar a Rickard Stark, pero me dan igual._

Joffrey miró fijamente la antorcha, a Viserys y luego a Robert, y se acercó a este con la antorcha en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces, Joffrey? ¡Joffrey! ¡Soy tu padre! No hagas eso, ¡no lo hagas! – gritaba Robert con miedo en sus ojos.

Joffrey miró a su padre y le sonrió antes de acercar el fuego a los troncos y que prendieran.

- ¡Joffreeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy! – gritó Robert -. ¡Eres igual que la puta de tu madre!

- Y tú eres un cabrón muerto. Aquí tienes todos los desaires, las veces que me has gritado, las veces que me has ignorado cuando quería jugar contigo, las veces que le has hecho más caso a las putas que a mí. Aquí llega tu final, cornudo.

- ¡Maldito niñato! ¡Argg! – chilló Robert, al notar las primeras llamas acariciando sus pies -. ¡Estás loco! ¡Estas igual de loco que ese puto dragón! ¡Estáis todos locos permitiendo esto! ¡Os maldigo! ¡Argg! ¡Os maldigo a todos! ¡Espero que ardáis todos! ¡Que los Otros os lleven! ¡Maldigo el reinado de los Targaryen! ¡Argg! – las llamas empezaban a arder por sus piernas y subían rápidamente - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! – y el dolor ya no le permitió decir nada más.

- Joffrey, ven conmigo – dijo Viserys, mientras veía con devoción, agrado y sintiéndose henchido de felicidad como ardía el Usurpador y cómo iban a morir todos sus perros.

Joffrey se acercó a él con una sonrisa y fueron hacía el Trono de Hierro. Vio como Dany tapaba a Rhaego y ella se escondía en el pecho de Drogo para no ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo. _¿Por qué no mira?; debería estar disfrutando con ello; lo he hecho por nosotros y nuestra familia; Dany, te necesito ahora de mi lado; no me abandones tú también._

Al llegar al trono, se sentó en él y notó como algo lo pinchaba. Miró su mano y vio que salía sangre de ella. _Me he pinchado con el trono, igual que le pasaba a mi padre; a mí no me pasará como a él; yo seré el mejor Rey que pueda tener Poniente._

Entonces, con voz firme dijo mirando a todos:

- Yo, Viserys Targaryen, rey de Poniente, nombró como mi Mano del Rey a Joffrey Baratheon – anunció el nombre de Joff mirándolo y sonriéndole.

Y se hizo el silencio.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2 Caza al Lobo

LA MANO DEL DRAGÓN CAPÍTULO 2 - Interludio: Caza al Lobo

Roca Casterly. Allí estaba él, Viserys Targaryen III, luchando por mantener su trono de las zarpas de los lobos en la guerra conocida, por el bando sublevado como La Guerra Contra El Nuevo Rey Loco, pero que Viserys llamaba la Rebelión de los Traidores. _Cazaré a esos putos lobos y los achicharraré vivos; malditos Stark. Jamás debí perdonarlos; no me van a quitar mi trono; tanto me ha costado llegar a él, para que me echen ahora esos traidores; yo soy su rey._

- Majestad – oyó una voz detrás de él que conocía bien. Se dio la vuelta.

- Sí, Lord Varys – dijo forzando una sonrisa -. ¿Deseáis algo?

- Debemos ir a la Reunión del Consejo, majestad. El Señor de Roca Casterly, vuestra Mano, quiere comentar su plan de ataque sobre los norteños.

_Quién decide como atacar soy yo; se está tomando demasiadas tareas. _ Su relación con Joffrey Baratheon era muy buena pero había cosas que empezaban a enfadarle.

- ¿No han llegado cuervos de Valdercuerno? ¿No se sabe nada de Khal Drogo y mi hermana? - _Dany, vuelve pronto; no debí permitir que fueras al campo de batalla con el salvaje de tu esposo; dioses, protegedla._

- No, majestad – sonrió la Araña y le miró como si supiera algo más -. Seguro que pronto recibiremos noticias.

- Sí, los dioses ayudarán a la Casa Targaryen y al verdadero Rey de los Siete Reinos.

- Cierto, ji, ji, ji – rio el Eunuco y lo miró divertido, como si se riera de él, _este puto eunuco siempre se ríe de mí y me oculta cosas; cuando sofoque está rebelión, me ocuparé de él _pensó Viserys_ -. _Majestad, deberíais cuidaros más el arañazo de la cara. ¿Debió de ser una gata muy grande la que os hizo eso? – preguntó con regocijo.

- Sí – se tocó la cara -. Fue un gato muy grande, pero ha recibido su castigo - _ lo sabe; sabe lo que paso durante el encamamiento; _ pensó poniéndose nervioso -. Debemos ir a reunirnos con el Consejo.

- Cierto, majestad – le hizo una reverencia y empezó a andar a su derecha -. ¿Sabéis cómo se encuentra la Reina Arianne?

Viserys se sorprendió y se puso más nervioso, _lo sabe todo._

- Bien. Los cuervos que han llegado de Desembarco dicen que se encuentra bien y que espera mi regreso con ansía.

- Sí. Mis pajaritos también me han contado que está bien y que el golpe del pómulo ya no se le nota. Es una lástima que se golpeará contra la puerta en su noche de bodas, ji, ji, ji. Una chica nacida para reinar y que se "tropiece" la primera noche – lo miró y sonrió mientras marcaba la palabra "tropiece" -. Que los dioses la amparen y le den larga vida o tantas como las de un gato.

- Sí. Larga vida a la Reina y que viva más que un gato – se tocó el rasguño de la cara.

_La Gata Domada (flashback)_

_Que hastío de boda; cuanto más tendré que aguantar esta celebración _ pensaba Viserys mientras comía una pata de cordero asada. A su lado, estaba su nueva esposa y Reina, Arianne Martell. _Es bella. Tiene unos hermosos ojos y una piel bonita. Además, según su tío Oberyn, tiene experiencia; pero no es Dany; espero que al menos me dé hijos fuertes de pelo plateado y ojos violeta._

- ¿Estáis muy callado, Viserys? – le preguntó Arianne mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora.

- No, mi señora. Sólo disfruto del buen manjar – respondió sorprendido al ver que le tuteaba -.

- Bueno, Viserys. Querría pediros algo.

- Lo que deseéis, mi señora – respondió cordialmente _¿qué será lo que querrá? -._

- Me gustaría poder estar en vuestro Consejo Real. Ahora soy la Reina y me gustaría intervenir en todo lo que pase en los Siete Reinos – lo miró con una sonrisa y mirada de expectación -. En Dorne, mi padre me permitía intervenir en su toma de decisiones.

Viserys la miró serio e intentando que no se despertará su dragón interior.

- Me lo pensaré, mi señora – sonrió forzosamente, _ jamás; una mujer aconsejando al rey que debe hacer, ja, ja, ja ; no pienso permitir que acabe mandando por encima de mí; pero debo tenerla contenta para tener a Dorne de mi lado; le iré dando largas hasta que la tenga domada, entonces sabrá cuál es su lugar._

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que los hombres empezaron a gritar "¡qué los encamen!, ¡qué los encamen!" Y todos empezaron a levantarse. Los dothrakis empezaron a gritar en su idioma. Viserys se levantó y notó que le rozaban el brazo. Era su hermana mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermana?

- Nada, sólo quería felicitarte. Espero que seas muy feliz con ella y te dé muchos hijos. Seguro que con el tiempo la amarás como yo amo a Drogo – tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Sí, seguro que sí. Y mis hijos podrán jugar con Rhaego – dijo triste.

- Sí, depende de si Drogo quiere volver a Vaes Dothrak – respondió ella agachando la mirada.

- Me ocuparé de que os quedéis aquí. Podéis vivir en Rocadragón – dijo nervioso al imaginar no ver a su hermana, _tenía que haberla hecho mi esposa._

- Sí, ya veremos – lo miró a los ojos y forzó una sonrisa -. Espero que seas muy feliz, - se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla -.

Cuando iba a responder, muchas mujeres se acercaron a él para empezar a desvestirlo para encamarlo. Vio como le quitaban el jubón un montón de mujeres y lo empujaron hasta la puerta para llevarlo a sus aposentos. Miró dentro del Salón y vio a los hombres como alzaban a Arianne y comenzaban a desvestirla. _Los norteños no han venido. Esto no me gusta.. _Al llegar a los aposentos ya estaba desnudo y al cabo de poco llegó ella también ya desnuda. _Tiene buen cuerpo; caderas anchas. Me dará muchos hijos; tiene pechos grandes y buen trasero. Voy a disfrutar mucho._

Su polla se levantó y se puso firme como un mástil. Los hombres cerraron las puertas entre risas y comentarios jocosos. Los recién casados se miraron y entonces Viserys dijo:

- Venid, mi señora. Tumbaos boca abajo, - ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó boca arriba-. Poneros boca abajo. Quiero probar algo nuevo, - ella no se movió y le sonrió seductoramente.

_¿Qué está haciendo?; ¿por qué no me obedece?; soy su rey. _La cogió por los hombros y la tiró sobre el lecho e intentó darle la vuelta, pero ella se escurrió y se puso encima de él.

- Quiero ir arriba. Soy tu reina y debes cumplir todo lo que desee – y entonces metió la polla de él dentro de ella y empezó a montarlo.

_¿Qué debo cumplir lo que ella desee?; ¡yo soy el Rey!; yo soy quién manda; ella debe obedecerme; debo quitármela de encima o me la follaré a su manera. _Entonces,enfadado, la cogió de las caderas y la sacó de encima de él.

- ¡Yo soy el Rey! ¡Tú haces lo que yo diga!- gritó Viserys y la agarró de los brazos para ponerla boca abajo pero ella le golpeó el brazo -. ¡Ven aquí! Te voy a demostrar quién manda aquí, - la intentó agarrar por las muñecas, pero ella le clavó las uñas en la cara y le arañó con todas sus fuerzas-.

- ¡Aaaahh! – chilló el dragón, se tocó la cara y sintió como le caía la sangre por la mejilla -. ¿Eres una gata? Yo sé cómo domar a las gatas. ¡Acabas de despertar al dragón! – y lanzó su puño contra la cara de ella, que cayó contra la cama con cara de sorpresa.

Él al verla así, le dio rápidamente la vuelta y con una mano agarra su cabeza manteniéndola contra el colchón, mientras con la otra le coge las manos poniéndoselas encima de su cabeza y de un empujón la penetra por detrás.

- Esto es lo que hacen los dothrakis a sus hembras para demostrarles quién manda. Drogo se follaba así a mi hermana. Soy tu Rey y harás lo que yo diga. Te lo ordeno – le susurró en el oído mientras iba aumentando su ritmo hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de ella. Entonces la soltó y se levantó -. Debes conformarte a que te folle así. Es mejor no despertar al dragón.

- ¡Vete tú y el dragón a tomar por culo! Si vuelves a hacerlo, todo Dorne caerá encima de ti – respondió ella llena de rabia e ira-. No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a follar como a una yegua.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Yo te follaré como quiera! – se atusó el pelo -. Pero si no quieres, ya me buscaré a alguna puta, Desembarco está lleno de ellas. Lo único útil que dejo Petyr Baelish aquí. Esperemos que con hoy ya te haya preñado.

Cuando ella iba a responder, tocaron a la puerta y se oyó una voz desde fuera.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Es urgente!

Viserys se puso una bata y abrió la puerta enfadado.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Estoy en mi encamamiento!

- Es muy urgente – dijo el guardia asustado y lo miró -. ¿Qué os ha pasado en la cara?

- Me ha arañado una gata que estaba suelta. ¡Qué pasa! ¿A Lord Varys le han salido pelotas?

- Los norteños…los norteños se han levantado en armas. Invernalia, Fuerte Terror, Puerto Blanco, incluso Aguasdulces y el Valle.

El rostro de Viserys se volvió blanco como la leche que se ordeñaba de las vacas.

…..

Se abrieron las puertas y entraron el joven dragón y el eunuco. Allí les esperaban lo que quedaba de su consejo: Ilyrio Mopatis, Mace Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon y Oberyn Martell. Ser Barristan Selmy se encontraba en Desembarco como castellano, para evitar posibles disturbios en la ciudad. _Tengo a 4 Guardias Reales, no me pasará nada. _ Khal Drogo se encontraba con sus dothrakis en Valdercuerno batallando contra las tropas de Robb Stark, _debería estar yo allí, _ y Jon Connington se encontraba en Colmillo Dorado luchando contra las tropas Bolton y Aguasdulces. _Quieren rodearnos, pero no les dejaré; Khal Drogo me traerá la cabeza del traidor Stark y el inútil de Connington hará algo más que dar por culo a los caballos; incluso me vendría bien que Bolton lo desollará. Tendría que estar yo luchando, pero estas cacatúas no paran de decirme que el rey debe quedarse para mantener el Reino y que no debe luchar. _ Fue al extremo de la mesa.

- Señores, tomen asiento. Lord Baratheon, ¿Tenéis información de los dos frentes?

- Majestad, el último cuervo mandado por Lord Connington hace tres días, dice que está ganando posiciones en Colmillo Dorado y que os traería la cabeza de Lord Bolton. De Valdercuerno no han llegado cuervos. Dadme las tropas de Roca Casterly y arrasaré a los norteños. Os traeré a Robb Stark en trozos – dijo sonriendo y con gesto orgulloso Joffrey.

- Si os diera todas las tropas de Roca Casterly, ¿cómo narices nos defendemos si perdéis o se llevan por delante a Connington? – preguntó serio el Rey.

- Yo no perderé- dijo con seguridad el rubio Baratheon -, y cuando tenga la cabeza de ese lobo, sus cachorros se asustarán y buscarán vuestro perdón, se postrarán. ¿O tenéis miedo de los norteños? – dijo vacilando, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, fardando y moviendo su cabeza a un lado-.

_¿Miedo?; este crío me está llamando cobarde; a Viserys Targaryen nadie le llama cobarde._

- ¿Estáis totalmente seguro que ganaréis o haréis el ridículo como en la Batalla del Septo de Baelor? No os vi por ningún lado – respondió el rey con rabia -.

- ¡Soy vuestra Mano del Rey y puedo vencer! Soy hijo de reyes y he sido rey. ¡Soy más valiente que todos vuestros soldados juntos! – gritó Joff con rabia y muy nervioso -. Mataré a Stark, Bolton, Manderly y cualquier imbécil que se me cruce. Y si vos no os atrevéis a luchar, dejad el trono a alguien que pueda.

- ¿Y ese alguien sois vos, crío? ¡Vuestros padres eran unos Usurpadores y traidores y murieron como tal – Viserys se levantó de su asiento y le gritó a Joffrey echando chispas por sus ojos violetas -. ¡Yo soy el Rey! ¡Yo ordeno y tú cumples! ¡Si yo cago, tú limpias la mierda! ¡Si yo te ordeno que te folles un perro, tú te lo follas! Si yo te digo que no sé puede dejar Roca Casterly sin hombres, tú te callas y asientes. Las tropas se quedan aquí hasta que tengamos noticias de Connington y Drogo -. En ese momento, el Señor de Roca Casterly iba a responder lleno de rabia y enfado pero el Rey Mendifo levantó su mano -. No pienso discutir más sobre ello – dijo aguantando a duras penas la ira y vio como Joffrey se levantó de su asiento y se fue del Salón dando un portazo.

_Enfádate todo lo que quieras, pero yo mando aquí y no me vas a ridiculizar._

- Habéis hecho bien majestad – dijo Mace Tyrell -. Deben haber fuerzas para defender Roca Casterly, además puede que Khal Drogo esté ganando y su cuervo esté a punto de llegar.

- Les daré a ambos dos días más. Si no llega ningún cuervo o han perdido, haré caso de Joffrey e iré yo mismo con todos los soldados de Roca Casterly a luchar contra el puto lobo; dejaré la Roca a manos de quién sea. Primero es el Reino y Desembarco del Rey.

- Majestad, es una locura, no podéis ir en vanguardia, debéis reinar – dijo Ilyrio serio.

- ¡Un rey debe estar en todos sitios! Si no lucho, mi pueblo me creerá un cobarde y dejará de respetarme y temerme. Un rey debe serlo en la corte y en la guerra. Robb Stark va al frente de sus tropas y lucha el primero.

- Robb Stark no es rey y vos sí. Robb Stark no tiene que reinar los Siete Reinos. Poniente depende de vos. Vuestro reinado será largo y recordado dentro de siglos si tomáis las decisiones adecuadas hoy. Robb Stark morirá joven y vos reinaréis sobre los hijos de los hijos de vuestra hermana. Si sabéis jugar al Juego de Tronos, reinaréis, sino, moríreis. En este juego gana el más inteligente, no el más fuerte – explicó Varys con cara seria pero con los ojos divertidos.

_No se lo cree ni él; ¿a qué estáis jugando, Varys?._

- Lord Tyrell, decidme dónde se encuentran vuestras tropas.

- Mis tropas se encuentran cerca de Refugio de Plata, en unos días llegarán a Roca Casterly.

- Mandad un cuervo para que se apresuren. SI Colmillo Dorado y Valdercuervo caen, necesitaré vuestras fuerzas para defender la Roca.

- Sí, majestad. Nosotros siemprelucharemos de vuestro lado, no como otros que se ocultan en sus castillos – responfió Mace mirando a Oberyn con rencor.

- Ja, ja, ja ¿Sabéis que estáis insultando a la familia de vuestra Reina? Eso os podría costar vuestra cabeza de chorlito – dijo la Víbora riendo y miró a Viserys -. Majestad, mi hermano tiene a todo su ejército dorniense en la frontera con Altojardín. Teme que los cagadores de flores den la vuelta e intenter atacar Dorne. Pero si se lo pedís, vendrán.

- ¡Cagadores de flores! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Maldito dorniense! – gritó Mace Tyrell.

- ¡Basta! – levantó la voz Viserys -. Si queréis saldar vuestras deudas, salid al patio y dáros de mandobles. Si queréis servir a vuestro legítimo Rey, dejad de discutir, - entonces se dirigió al príncipe dorniense -. Un rey no puede pedir, debe ordenar y sus súbditos acatar. Decidle al príncipe de Dorne que traiga a sus tropas. Le aseguro que Altojardín no hará nada contra Dorne.

- Así lo haré, majestad. Mi hermano anda alterado por rumores que ha oñido sobre vos y la reina.

- ¿Rumores? ¿Qué tipo de rumores? – preguntó nervioso el rey.

- Rumores de que vos no tratáis adecuadamente a la Reina. Ella iba a ser la princesa de Dorne cuando el muriera. Por sus hijos haría cualquier cosa – respondió serio Oberyn.

- Eso es flaso, Lord Oberyn. Harépagar a quién diga esas mentiras – _¿cómo pueden saber lo que paso?; ¿el eunuco no habrá sido capaz de… -._

- Quién haga daño a mi sobrina lo pagará. Sea quién sea – marcó el dorniense esas últimas palabras mirando intensamente a Viserys.

- Y yo también se lo haré pagar – mantuvo la mirada el joven dragón, _voya tener que tener cuidado con él, es demasiado peligroso._

Se hizo el silencio un instante y después dijo Viserys:

- Bien. Debemo planear como atacar y defendernos si Connington y Drogo pierden. Lord Tyrell, vuestras tropas atacaran…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y un guardia aomó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? Estamos en un Consejo Real muy importante – dijo el rey enfadado.

- Disculpadme, majestad, pero acaba de llegar un hombre de Valdercuerno – dijo el guardía nervioso.

- Hacedlo pasar inmediatamente.

Se abrió por completo la puerta y entró un hombre todo sucio, con sangre reseca en la cara, su ropa desgarrada y cojeando de una pierna.

- Majestad – el hombre untentó hacer una reverencia.

- Dejáos de reverencias – dijo Viserys acercándose a él -. ¿Qué ha pasado en Valdercuerno?

- Al principio…íbamos ganando, pero luego los norteños estrozaron con su forma de ataque ordenado a los salvajes, se diseminaron todos y empezaron a matarlos como moscas. Nos atacaron por el medio, y por los flancos con catapultas y soldados de a pie – empezó a relatar el hombre con nerviosismo y sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Y Robb Stark? ¿Estaba allí? ¿Sigue vivo?

- No estaba, no lo vimos. Estaba Lord Bolton y Lord Manderly.

- ¿Lord Bolton? ¡Lord Bolton estaba en Colmillo Dorado! ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo el rey enfadado.

- No estaba Robb Stark…majestad. Había hombres desollados.

- ¡Entonces quién coño está en Colmillo Dorado! – gritó furioso, _¿pero que ineptos tengo, que los engañan como a tontos?; nos han engañado; ¿ni Varys lo sabía?; ¿O sí?; _entonces pensó algo que lo aterró -. ¿Y Drogo? ¿Dónde está Khal Drogo?

- Majestad… Khal Drogo…

- ¡Responded! – urgió Viserys aterrado.

- Khal Drogo ha muerto. Lo mataron los norteños y los salvajes se volvieron locos y fue imposible mantener las tropas.

- ¿Muerto? ¿Khal Drogo ha muerto? - _él nunca había perdido ninguna batalla; _en ese instante sé le paso algo por su cabeza que lo dejó completamente paralizado -. ¿Y Daenerys? ¿¡Dónde está mi hermana!? – empezó a gritar como loco -.

- Majestad, debéis calmaros – intentó calmarlo Ilyrio acercándose a él.

- ¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? ¡Estáis hablando de mi hermana! – le gritó el joven dragón y agarró por los brazos al soldado y empezó a zarandearlo -. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- Vuestra hermana…vuestra hermana…hizo una hoguera para quemar a su esposo, siguiendo el rito de los salvajes y cuando empezaba a arder todo, ella cogió los huevos de dragón y… - el hombre no pudo continuar al ver la rabia de Viserys y el miedo que tenía él, no sabía como continuar.

- ¡Y qué! ¡Qué le ha pasado! ¡Dónde está! ¡Si no me lo dices te mataré! – gritó el rey imaginándose lo peor. _Dany, ¿qué has hecho?; está muerta; mi única familia ha muerto; me he quedado sólo; perdóname por traerte aquí, Dany. _ Estaba a punto de llorar.

- Ella fue a las llamas con su esposo,…., dejó que las llamas la devorarán, vimos como la hacían arder hasta… - dijo el hombre muy austado.

- ¡Hasta qué! ¿¡Cómo pudistéis dejar que hiciera eso!? ¡Era mi hermana! ¡Mi única familia! ¡Tendría que mataros – gritó Viserys fuera de sí y mirando al hombre cómo loco.

- Hasta…que se apagaron las…llamas y..y…entonces ella… ella…

- ¡Ella qué! ¡Está muerta!

- Dejadle hablar, majestad – dijo Varys y se acercó al soldado -. Seguid explicando, ¿qué paso?

- Mi señor,..ella…ella se levantó y tenía…tenía..tres dragones – contestó el hombre sorprendido por lo que decía.

Viserys se quedó anonadado, con la cara completamente blanca como el color de su pelo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Dragones?; los dragones desaparecieron hace muchisímos años; no puede ser; pero mi hermana está viva._

- ¿Dragones? ¿Los dragones murieron hace mucho? – preguntó Viserys sin creérselo.

- Pues parece que han vuelto, ji, ji, ji, - dijo Varys riendo -. Y parece que la princesa Daenerys es una auténtica hija de dragón, porque sólo ellos son capaces de no arder ante el fuego – continuó diciendo mientras miraba a Viserys.

_¿Está diciendo que no soy un dragón?; cuando acabe está guerra le cortaré lo que no le cortaron. _Miró al hombre e intentó relajarse.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Ha venido con vos? – preguntó esperanzado el Rey.

- No, ella se quedó en el campamento de los norteños como rehén. Yo tuve suerte de escapar.

- ¿¡Y por qué no la llevasteis con vos!?

- Después de que se levantara con los dragones, la cogieron entre varios hombres a ella y los dragones, y apareció Lord Bolton que la tapó con su capa y los llevaron a su tienda. Eran muchisímos hombres, me hubieran matado al instante, - intentó explicar el hombre.

- ¡Pues teníais que haberlo intentado! – dijo furioso Viserys.

- Majestad, este hombre ha hecho un gran trabajo para la corona, si hubiera muerto, no nos habría traido toda la útil información que nos ha dado – intentó calmarlo Varys.

Cuando el antiguo Rey Mendigo iba a respoder, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y volvió a asomar la cabeza el mismo guardía que antes.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede?

- Lord Connington acaba de llegar

- ¿Lord Connington? - _ahora falta que también hayamos perdido el Colmillo Dorado; este tiene más vidas que un pobre._ Intentó calmarse para recibir al amigo de su difunto hermano Rhaegar -. Hacedlo pasar inmediatamente.

El guardía abrió la puerta y entró Jon Connington. Tenía la armeadura abollada y una herida en el brazo derecho. Se acercó a Viserys e hizo una reverencia.

- Majestad, hemos ganado en Colmillo Dorado – sonrió el Señor del Grifo.

- Muy bien, Lord Connington – respondió serio -. Descansad vos y vuestras tropas hoy y mañana debéis salir hacía Valdercuerno. Khal Drogo ha perdido y tienen a mi hermana de rehén – continuó cada vez más enfadado -. Quiro que los matéis a todos y traigáis a mi hermana y sus dragones.

- ¿Dragones, majestad?

- Sí, dragones.

- Pero, mis hombres siguen en Colmillo Dorado, majestad.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacen vuestros hombres en Colmillo Dorado? – preguntó Viserys enfadado.

- He dejado a uno de mis comandantes al mando, aún quedaban fuerzas norteñas luchando contra nosotros. Pero he venido con un grupo reducido para traeros un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Para que quiero yo un regalo? ¡No soy una mujer! Lo único que quiero es la cabeza de Robb Stark y todos sus banderizos.

- Esperad un momento – dijo Lord Connington, se giró y dijo a los soldados de la puerta -. Traed al prisionero.

Se volvieron a abrir las puertas y entraron dos soldados llevando a volandas a otro soldado de armadura abollada, pelo rojo cobrizo sucio, ojos azules perdidos, cara sucia, con una herida en su mejilla izquierda y otra en la pierna derecha y con su jubón gris roto con el símbolo de la casa a la que pertenecía. _¿De qué casa es?; Jubón gris con un símbolo que es…; ¿Es un lobo?; ¿Es el lobo huargo de la Casa Stark?; ¿no habrá sido capaz este follaperros de capturar a …?_

Llevaron al rehén delante de él y Connington levantó la cabeza de este.

- Majestad, aquí tenéis mi regalo. He cazado a este lobo para vos. Robb Stark.

- ¿Robb Stark? - _nunca ha perdido ni una batalla y el grifito lo ha capturado; tenía que haberlo capturado yo y haberle cortado la cabeza ; _se dirigió al rehén -. ¿Vos sois Robb Stark?

El joven pelirrojo levantó su cabeza y lo miró con unos profundos ojos azules, _es Tully,_ y contestó_._

- Sí.

- Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo por traición y acabar con todos tus perros.

- Sí, pero no lo harás – respondió Stark con la boca reseca.

- ¿Por qué? A ver, dime, futuro muerto, ¿por qué no debo matarte ahora mismo?

- Porqué si me matas, mis hombres no tendrán compasión de vuestra hermana, su hijo y los dragones. Mis hombres no tienen el honor de la Casa Stark.

- ¡Serás cabrón! – agarró por el cuello a Robb Stark -. Si alguno de tus hombres toca a mi hermana, morirán como tu abuelo y Robert Baratheon – lo soltó -. Llevaroslo a la celda más oscura de Roca Casterly, Lord Connington quedaos.

Salieron los soldados llevando a Robb Stark hasta la celda. Se cerró la puerta y Viserys empezó a hablar:

- Tengo que matar a ese imbécil norteño. Lo voy a hacer arder cómo a un cerdo. Pero tienen a mi hermana y la matarían si tocó al chico.

- Majestad, primero es el reino. Debéis castigar a Robb Stark, pero no aquí – dijo Varys.

- ¿Y dónde queréis que lo mate? ¿En Invernalia? ¿Delante de todos sus hombres? – preguntó Viserys mirando al eunuco como si mirará a uno de los Otros.

- No, majestad. En Desembarco del Rey con todo el pueblo viendo la justicia que hace su rey contra los traidores. El día después de que ganéis a los norteños y enseñéis a Poniente entero que vos sois su rey.

- ¿Y según vos, eunuco. Cómo voy a ganar a los norteños? – preguntó cada vez más enfadado Viserys.

- Les diréis a los norteños que os dejen volver a Desembarco del Rey por el Camino Dorado y que cuando lleguéis a la ciudad empezaréis a negociar con ellos la liberación de Robb Stark a cambio de vuestra hermana, su hijo y los dragones.

- ¿Y si no quieren negociar?

- Querrán, majestad. Robb Stark es su líder y le deben lealtad. No creo que dejen que matéis a su Señor. Además, si tardáis mucho los dragones crecerán y si crecen, será nuestro fin y da igual que tengamos a Robb Stark como a todo su ejército.

- ¿Y después qué? – preguntó Viserys con curiosidad; _este eunuco es mejor que muchos de mis generales dando consejos._

- Primero saldremos de Roca Casterly por el Camino Dorado. Cuando crucemos Cuevahonda, las tropas de Lord Tyrell, que habrán salido anteriormente de Refugio de Plata, se encontrarán a menos de un día y si los norteños nos siguen por detrás, esperarán a que estos pasen y Lord Tyrell atacará su retaguardia. Eso es lo que creo que vos, como Rey que sois haríais. Yo no soy general, ni especialista en guerras, ji, ji, ji, - río el eunuco se lo dejo a los comandantes y guardias. Pero después de estar con vos y conocer vuestra gran inteligencia me he puesto a suponer que haríais vos.

- Sí, Lord Varys. Eso mismo es lo que estaba pensando que podríamos hacer – dijo Viserys intentando aparentar que era idea suya, _¿a qué estás jugando, eunuco?_

- Y si no nos siguen, - continuó el eunuco-, su majestad seguro que querría que las tropas de Lord Mace se dirigieran a Valdercuerno y atacaran de noche el campamento norteño, con ayuda de las tropas de Lord Connington que vendrían desde Colmillo Dorado y atacarían desde el Norte. Si con esto no ganamos, al menos tendremos tiempo de llegar a Desembarco y pensar cómo hacer para recuperar a la princesa Daenerys sin entregarles a Robb Stark. ¿Eso es lo que vos haríais por salvar a vuestra hermana, majestad?

- Sí, es lo que yo haría. ¿Pero y si después de la emboscada matan a mi hermana?

- En ese caso majestad, hay que tener en cuenta que toda guerra tiene víctimas inocentes y puras que no juegan al juego de la guerra. Pero si queréis mantener vuestro trono y el trono de vuestro padre y el del padre de su padre, tendréis que aceptar "ciertas" pérdidas – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Queréis que deje morir a mi hermana!¡Qué la maten a ella y a su hijo! No puedo permitir eso. Es mi única familia. – dijo Viserys con algo parecido al miedo.

- ¿Queréis seguir siendo el rey y gobernar los Siete Reinos?

- Sí, es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

- Entonces deberéis aceptar que habrá pérdidas. En el Juego de Tronos o ganas o mueres, no hay término medio. Y si vos deseáis seguir siendo el rey, tendréis que aceptarlo. Muera quién muera.

- ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo? – preguntó el rey dragón a todos sus consejeros, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Sus consejeros se miraron entre sí y asintieron menos Oberyn Martell, que los miraba como si todos se hubieran vuelto locos.

Viserys cerró los ojos un instante, _no puedo dejar morir así a Dany; pero quiero seguir siendo el rey; es mi hermana, mi única familia; pero tú eres el hijo del dragón y los dragones arrasan a todos; pero la quiero; pero ella quiere a Drogo y su hijo; no puedo permitir que los norteños me saquen del trono de mi padre; de mi trono; Soy el rey; y en la guerra siempre hay víctimas inocentes; perdóname Dany. _ Y en ese momento, dijo:

- Qué así sea.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3 Sangre y Fuego

Aquí está el Capítulo 3 del fic de Viserys y Joffrey. Iba a ser el último pero como veréis me ha ocupado muchisímo y aú me falta el final. Espero que os guste y sino dracarizadme. Dedicado al FrikiFanGirlTeam de Twitter, mis maestras de fics de Twitter y al foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Pasad un buen día.

* * *

LA MANO DEL DRAGÓN Capítulo 3: Sangre y Fuego

Desembarco del Rey. Poco a poco, un hombre, con una capa negra puesta de forma que nadie pueda reconocerlo, bajaba unas escaleras oscuras, sólo con la luz de su antorcha. El pasadizo era oscuro, cómo el sitio a dónde iba. _¿Dónde debe estar?; estos pasadizos son todos iguales; esperemos que tengan lo que quiero. _Había encontrado los pasadizos gracias a ciertos documentos que aparecieron de forma extraña en su dormitorio.

Siguió bajando escalones y caminó unos metros cuando se encontró con una puerta de madera. Abrió la puerta y entró a un lugar oscuro, con polvo y muchos frascos que parecían de color verdoso. Allí había un hombre pequeño, de pelo blanco y joroba. Lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Vos sois el piromante Hallyne? – preguntó el encapuchado.

- Sí. Y vos sois… - Hallyne lo miró sorprendido y cuando iba a decir su nombre, el otro hombre levantó la mano para hacerlo callar.

- No, no digáis mi nombre. Necesito que me deis algo – dijo el hombre de la capucha.

- ¿Qué necesitáis de un viejo sapiencia como yo? – sonrió el piromante.

- Necesito un frasco de fuego valyrio.

- ¿Fuego valiryo?

- Sí, fuego valiryo

El pequeño hombre se acercó a una de las estanterías y cogió uno de los frascos y se lo dio al otro hombre.

- Tened cuidado al cogerlo. Si le da el sol, si se calienta o hacéis movimientos bruscos con él, explotará y vos con él.

- De acuerdo. Tendré cuidado con él – se puso el frasco debajo de su manga izquierda y se giró, pero antes de salir se volvió a Hallyne -. Más tarde os haré llamar y me tendréis que traer otro frasco de fuego valiryo.

- Sí, mi señor – sonrió el hombre mayor mostrando sus dedos podridos.

El hombre encapuchado salió y empezó a caminar para salir del entresijo de pasadizos, cuando de frente se encuentra con un hombre muy gordo, desarrapado, barba grisácea y pelo mojado y sucio. Andaba con cojera. _¿Qué hace un hombre así aquí?; no me puede reconocer. _El hombre del frasco agachó la cabeza y cuando pasó al lado del otro hombre, oyó:

- Buenos días, majestad, ji, ji, ji,- dijo el hombre gordo riendo.

_Conozco esa voz; no puede ser él. _Se giró y dijo:

- ¿Lord Varys?

- Ji, ji, ji. Sí, majestad – hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y así? – preguntó Viserys sorprendido.

- Bueno, lo mismo podría preguntaros. Pero en verdad ando por aquí para visitar a uno de mis "pajaritos". Y ando así porque a veces no es bueno que te reconozcan y sepan lo que haces. Es muy divertido aparentar ser quién no eres, ji, ji, ji – dijo divertido -. Aunque vos también vais oculto en esa capa negra. ¿Andáis buscando algo en especial? ¿Puedo ayudaros?

- No…no ando buscando nada en especial - _dioses, ¿puede saber por qué estoy aquí?; nadie sabía nada -. _Sólo quería conocer los pasadizos. Los crearon mi familia – titubeaba intentando no ponerse nervioso y pensando en lo que llevaba oculto en su manga izquierda, _no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos, sino volaremos y adiós a todo _-. Bueno… es mejor que me marche. Debo preparar la reunión del Consejo.

- Cierto, casi no me acordaba, ji, ji, ji. Con tanta guerra, pierdo ciertas "nociones" – lo miró fijamente -. Hasta después, majestad – hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Viserys respiró hondo y empezó a andar, hasta que salió de detrás de una de las paredes de la Biblioteca y se dirigió al Salón Principal donde se celebraban los Consejos del Rey. Allí había un pequeño cofre, en el cual puso el frasco de fuego valiryo, y con mucho cuidado puso este en otra mesa. Se sentó en el asiento destinado al Rey. _Debo hacerlo bien; yo he creado el problema, yo debo solucionarlo; las cosas se están torciendo demasiado; pero yo soy el legítimo rey de los Siete Reinos; el dragón no pierde; tu padre y tu hermano perdieron y murieron- _dijo su conciencia; _no eran auténticos dragones; yo soy el dragón; y tu hermana Daenerys lo es más con los dragones – _volvió a decirle la conciencia; _estoy harto de todo._

Mientras iba pensando en ello, fueron apareciendo los miembros que quedaban de su Consejo Real: Ilyrio Mopatis, Varys, Oberyn Martell, Ser Barristan Selmy, Jon Connington y, por último, Joffrey Baratheon, con rostro lleno de furia e ira. _Hoy voy a tener un jodido día; no puedo confiar en nadie; debería matarlos como hacia mi padre; pero aún los necesito._ Se levantó de la silla e hizo señal a sus consejeros para que se sentaran.

- Señores, estamos en grave peligro. Los traidores nos tienen rodeados. Ilyrio, ¿cómo estamos de suministros y de oro? – preguntó Viserys al comerciante.

- Muy mal. Tenemos suministros para una semana más. Después, habrá que comer ratas y otros animales – señaló Ilyrio.

- Entiendo – suspiró el rey-. Ser Barristan, ¿cómo tenemos las defensas de la ciudad?

- Todas están bien. Pero las de la bahía están recién acabados y no sé si aguantaran lo suficiente. Deberíamos poner más pesos y defensas en las puertas – contestó Ser Barristan Selmy -.

- De acuerdo, Ser Barristan. Haced lo necesario – dijo serio -. Lord Baratheon, ¿cómo andan las negociaciones con los norteños para el intercambio? – preguntó Viserys, _Dany aguanta. –_

- Mal, majestad. Quieren que les devolvamos primero al lobo y que nos rindamos inmediatamente y con un millar de estúpidas condiciones – chasqueó -. ¡Lo que teníamos que hacer es empalarlos! Con la ayuda de los Tyrell nos superan en número. ¡Dadme a todos los hombres y salvaré todo Desembarco! Arrasaré con todo – fanfarroneó Joffrey.

- ¡Qué esperabais del cagador de flores! El que decía, "nosotros siempre os seremos fieles". ¡Já! - dijo Oberyn imitando la voz del Tyrell y sus gestos-. En cuanto ha podido vender a su hija, se ha cambiado de bando.

- A mí también me ofreció a su hija Margaery. Dicen que es hermosa – volvió a fanfarronear Joff con gesto de superioridad.

_A ti; a tu no padre; a mí; a Walder Frey si pudiera._

- Da igual que se la haya vendido a Robb Stark. Robb Stark es nuestro y morirá antes de la boda - _y tú vendiste a tu hermana – _dijo su conciencia -. Lord Baratheon, os necesito aquí en la Fortaleza Roja y no puedo mandar a todos los hombres fuera de aquí – dijo Viserys cada vez más serio y enfadado.

- ¡Y cómo queréis que ganemos! – respondió enfadado el joven Baratheon -. Quiero batallar, matar, ganar. Una Mano del Rey aplasta a sus enemigos.

- Una Mano del Rey hace muchas más cosas que aplastar enemigos y ganar batallas. Os necesito aquí y si me pasará algo, vos deberéis ocupar mi lugar - _no te lo crees ni tú; y serías capaz de destruir mi ciudad para acabar perdiendo._

- Pero yo quiero matar norteños – respondió la Mano desilusionado como un niño pequeño-.

- Joffrey, matarás norteños, te lo aseguro como tú Rey. Confía en mí.

El joven Lord de Roca Casterly frunció el ceño y lo miró con desconfianza, _no eres tan idiota crío._

- De acuerdo, majestad. Pero creo que debemos batallar – siguió diciendo Joffrey.

- Yo también lo creo. Por eso he decidido que Lord Connington coja la mitad de la Guardia de la Ciudad y la mitad de la Guardia de la Reina y vaya en la vanguardia en la Puerta del Lodazal.

Todos se quedaron callados.

- Majestad, no podemos quitar la mitad de la Guardia de la Reina. En caso de que los norteños entraran a la Fortaleza Roja, la Reina estaría sin hombres que la protejan – dijo Oberyn sorprendido e inquieto.

- No pasarán, Lord Oberyn. Y si llegarán a pasar, tendrían que enfrentarse a mi Guardia Real y los siete darían su vida por ella – contestó el Rey como si ya tuviera preparada la respuesta.

- En ellos sí confío que la protejan – dijo arisco Oberyn -. Pero sigo pensando que deberíamos haberla sacado de la ciudad.

- Una reina debe estar siempre con su rey y en la capital de su reino. Debe cumplir hasta el último momento- respondió el joven dragón cada vez más enfadado.

- Pues vuestro padre mandó a vuestra madre y a vos a Rocadragón cuando Robert hizo su rebelión y estaba a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja – respondió el dorniense enfadado.

- Mi padre se equivocó y ambos murieron. Entiendo que os preocupéis por ella, es vuestra sobrina, pero también es la Reina y yo la protegeré con mis hombres. Estará a salvo - _hasta que entren los norteños o los exterminemos de milagro _dijo sin seguridad Viserys.

- Majestad, si me permitís, os diré que el plan es una locura – empezó a decir Jon Connington -. Con esos pocos hombres no podemos defender la Puerta del Lodazal ni podremos defender el resto. Caeremos como moscas. Sería un…

- ¿Quién es aquí el Rey? – preguntó el Rey rabioso.

- Vos, majestad.

- Pues si yo digo que vos iréis a la Puerta del Lodazal, vos vais. Hay que impedir que entren los norteños - _y mato dos pájaros de un tiro _-. Necesitamos que defendáis la ciudad.

- Pero, majestad. Eso es un suicidio. Moriremos todos. Habría que estar loco… – respondió nervioso el Señor del Grifo antes de ser interrumpido por el joven dragón.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que estoy loco? – preguntó siseando en rabia -. ¿Creéis que mandaría a la muerte a uno de mis "mejores" comandantes – mintió el rey.

- Gracias, majestad. Pero sigo pensando que deberíamos…

- ¡Es una orden, Jon! Las de mi padre y mi hermano las acatabais al instante, aunque al final le fallasteis a ambos. Cumplid la orden o haré que os de por culo todo nuestro ejército y el de los norteños. Pero eso, puede que os gustará – siseaba cada vez más furioso -. ¡Soy el hijo del dragón y no me equivoco!

Connington se levantó de la silla enfadado.

- ¡Es una locura! ¡Ni Aerys podría hacerlo peor! Y vos no sois hijo del dragón, no veo dragones por ningún lado – gritó con ojos desorbitados Jon.

- ¡Callaos u os mataré inmediatamente!¡Soy el único dragón! – gritó furioso Viserys: _está Dany; pero puede que la hayan matado _-. Haréis lo que os diga o vos y vuestra esposa lo pagaréis caro.

- ¡Dejad a mi esposa! ¡No tiene culpa de nada!

- Sólo es una Stark, norteña y la hermana del traidor, Robb Stark. Por lo tanto, podría tomarla por traidora y juzgarla por ello – dijo Viserys y sonrió -. ¿O aún no habéis tenido tiempo para desflorarla? – lo miró fijamente a los ojos y notó que había acertado -. Así que, "Lord" Connington, moved vuestro trasero e id a la Puerta del Lodazal.

Connington asintió, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta, pero antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Vos no sois un dragón. Los dragones no arden, y tienen más dragones. Vos no habéis probado las llamas ni tenéis dragones. Otros sí.

Y salió.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas! – rugió el rey; _ese cabrón ha dicho que la única dragón es mi hermana; si no te matan los norteños, lo haré yo; si todos piensan como él, son capaces de quitarme mi trono y poner a Dany; es mi hermana pero yo debo ser su rey. _Entonces miró al resto de su Consejo -. ¿Vosotros también pensáis que no soy el dragón? – los miró con rabia y algo parecido a la locura.

- Creo que hablando en nombre de todos – empezó Varys con un tono de voz suave -. Os digo que vos sois el único rey de los Siete Reinos y el auténtico dragón. Y nadie merece este trono más que vos, aunque no tengáis tres dragones ni hayáis ardido – rió -. Pero lo importante es que vos tenéis a Robb Stark y los dragones son pequeños, si no fuera esto así, todos moriríamos. Yo creo en vos majestad, y todo el consejo también. ¿Cierto Ilyrio? – se dirigió con una sonrisa a Mopatis.

- Cierto, Lord Varys. Viserys es nuestro rey y él tiene los ases.

Viserys miró a todos y vio que todos asentían y desviaban la cabeza. _No creen en mí. Pero no tienen narices de traicionarme; tranquilos, vuestra hora también llegará y yo intervendré en ello._

- Bueno, volveremos a reunirnos en una hora en el Salón del Trono. Traed a Robb Stark, será juzgado. Ser Barristan, proteged las defensas con hombres y pesos. Haced lo posible, pero regresad – entonces se dirigió a un criado -. ¡Criado! Haced que venga el piromante Hallyne – se dirigió a su consejo -. Necesito que me traiga algo que necesito.

- Majestad, creo que es un error juzgar a Robb Stark ahora – aconsejó Oberyn Martell -. Entonces los norteños tendrán una buena razón para atacarnos sin piedad. Y matarán a vuestra hermana y los dragones.

- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿soltarle y darle todo el Reino? ¿darle una palmada en la espalda por haber puesto en guerra a todo Poniente contra su legítimo Rey? ¿decirle que todo queda en paz y que cada uno vuelva a su casa tan feliz? ¿¡Qué narices queréis que haga!? – dijo desesperado Viserys, casi gritando.

- Debéis matarlos a todos, majestad – dijo Joffrey levantándose de su silla -. Dadme las tropas y os traeré la cabeza de todos los vasallos de Stark – lo miró con ganas.

- Majestad – dijo Lord Varys Oberyn dice eso por vuestro bien y el bien de la corona. Pero vos sois el rey legítimo de los Siete Reinos y vos decidís.

- ¡Silencio! – levantó la voz y la mano el rey para hacerlos callar -. Lord Oberyn, sé que lo decís por mi bien, pero un rey cuando tiene al enemigo fuera de las murallas no puede mostrar piedad y estar quieto. Además un "hombre" me dio un consejo – y miró a Varys -, en la guerra para ganar, a veces había que aceptar ciertas perdidas, aunque sean las que más daño pueden producirte. Debo juzgar a Robb Stark. Ha cometido traición y la traición no puede quedar sin juzgar – y dirigiéndose a Joff -. Lord Baratheon, no puedo sacar más tropas y vos sois mucho más útil aquí, a mi lado - _y más para lo que quiero hacer por vos._

- ¿Y al piromante Hallyne para que lo necesitáis? – preguntó la Víbora Roja cada vez más nervioso y desconfiado -. ¿No querréis quemar la ciudad? Es una locura usar fuego valyrio, moriríamos todos.

- Tranquilo. No pienso quemar la ciudad ni que nosotros ardamos. Sólo necesito algo de él, y no nos causará ningún daño a nosotros. Ahora necesito estar sólo, volveremos a vernos en una hora en el Salón del Trono y con el reo.

Todos los hombres asintieron y se fueron.

_Perdóname Dany, pero debo mantener mi trono; y puede que ya te hayan matado; y si sigue viva te quitará el trono –_ le decía su conciencia_; no lo haría, ella me quiere y me considera su Rey; pero ella es la auténtica hija del dragón, la que no arde y tiene tres dragones _–volvió a responderle su conciencia_; ella me daría a los dragones; no lo haría dioses, ¿qué debo hacer?; ¿el trono?; ¿mi hermana y única familia?; ¿poder?; ¿dragones?; ¿venganza?; ¿fuego y sangre?._

Se levantó bufando de su silla, cogió la caja con el frasco y comenzó a andar lentamente y sin sentido. No sabía que debía hacer, pero sabía que debía hacer que sus enemigos sufrieran el fuego y sangre de su casa, la Targaryen, los auténticos señores de Poniente desde que Aegon el Conquistador y sus hermanas Visenya y Rhaella con Balerion, Vaghar y Meraxes, sus tres dragones, arrodillaron a todas las Casas de los Siete Reinos y se convirtieron en los Señores del Trono de Hierro.

_Dany tiene tres dragones y tú ninguno; ¿y si Dany es…_

Entonces pasó por delante del Salón del Trono y oyó una voz.

_Mátalos a todos; mátalos a todos._

Se giró hacia dónde había oído la voz, pero no había nadie. Sólo el Trono de Hierro. _No hay nadie; tanta tensión hasta al más fuerte afecta; debe ser mi imaginación._

Viserys caminó hacía ese asiento tan incómodo, lleno de espadas que habían pinchado a todo hombre que se había sentado en él. Recordaba como su padre estaba lleno de heridas provocadas por él. Se sentó y dejó la caja, en una mesa que estaba al lado. Miró hacía la puerta con la mirada perdida; _¿qué debo hacer?; ¿qué haría mi padre en mi caso?; yo quería dejar de ser el Rey Mendigo y ahora que soy, ¿el Rey Sin Tierra?¿sin pueblo que lo amé y lo tema?._

- Majestad.

El joven dragón se asustó y dio un salto en su trono, el cual arañó su brazo. _Maldito trono. ¿Quién es el idiota que me ha molestado?. _Miró hacía la puerta y vio cómo se acercaba Joffrey con una sonrisa petulante. _ Se está riendo de mi; ríe, que pronto sabrás quién es un dragón y quién no._

- ¿Qué sucede, Lord Baratheon?

- Nada, majestad. Sólo quería pediros otra vez que me deis tropas. Si ataco ahora, los eliminaré a todos y os traeré a vuestra hermana y los dragones.

- No, Joffrey - _¿otra vez la misma cantaleta? -. _Debemos hacerlo con cuidado y eres demasiado importante para sacarte a campo abierto contra esos salvajes. Y mi hermana y los dragones podrían ser asesinados antes de que llegaseis a ellos.

- ¡Pero majestad! Soy Joffrey Baratheon, mi padre era un gran combatiente, mi tío la mejor espada y mi abuelo el mejor estratega. Esos norteños no tienen nada que hacer contra mí.

_ Y tú el mayor idiota de todos ellos. _ Viserys bufó para controlarse, y dijo:

- Joffrey, necesito que estés a mi lado, he decidido que seas tú quien castigue a Robb Stark y necesito también que controles todas las tropas que hay en la Fortaleza Roja. Eres necesario aquí. A veces las mayores batallas son las que se disputan en los salones. _Además tengo algo para ti._

- Pero, Viserys… - respondió Joff, tuteándole hasta que el Rey levantó la mano.

- Pero, nada. Y soy majestad.

- Puedo preguntaros otra cosa.

- Sí - _qué querrá ahora -._

- Majestad, ¿creéis que es bueno mantener con vida a los dragones? Los dragones son de vuestra hermana y seguramente harán todo lo que ella quiera. Si a vuestra hermana se le ocurriera levantarse contra vos o querer quitaros el trono, con los dragones ganaría y os echaría – preguntó y especuló sonriendo.

- Mi hermana jamás se alzaría contra mí, ni utilizaría a los dragones para quitarme mi trono. Además, si yo le pidiera a ella los dragones, me los daría sin decir nada - _ella sabe que no puede despertar a mi dragón; y si se quejará… -._

- Si vos lo decís, majestad – siguió sonriendo el joven Baratheon, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

_Este cabrón se está riendo de mí. Pero quien ríe el último…._

En ese instante llegó la Víbora Roja, muy serio, con Ser Barristan Selmy que había vuelto de colocar las nuevas fuerzas en las Puertas de la ciudad, y detrás, el eunuco Varys con Ilyrio Mopatis, sonriendo por algo que les hacía gracia.

- Bien señores – se levantó Viserys del trono-. Ha pasado una hora, y es hora que traigan al traidor.

En ese momento se abrieron de nuevo las puertas y entraron tres guardias llevando a un cuarto hombre todo lleno de cadenas, con la cara supurando sangre e hinchada. Sus ropas estaban rotas y descosidas, pero aún se podía reconocer el lobo huargo en su jubón. No levantó en ningún momento la cabeza. Los soldados tiraron a Robb al suelo, delante de los escalones del Salón. Viserys miraba al Joven Lobo inmóvil y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de él se alegraba de tener a su enemigo arrodillado y lleno de cadenas, pero otra parte de él estaba enfadado por como lo habían dejado y pensaba que los norteños podrían estarle haciendo lo mismo a su hermana.

- ¿Por qué el traidor Stark está así? – preguntó el Rey enfadado -. Dije que se le tratará bien.

- Pensamos que os gustaría tenerlo bien golpeado y que no pudiera insultaros – dijo uno de los guardias con una sonrisa -. Así ahora vos podréis acabar el trabajo, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que yo sería incapaz de ocuparme del traidor por mí mismo y que os pediría ayuda a vos? – preguntó el dragón apretando los dientes y mirándolo con ira -.

- No, majestad – dijo el guardia poniéndose serio -. Sólo queríamos ayudaros y reírnos un poco.

- ¿Reíros un poco? – entonces explotó -.¡Y sí se lo devolviera a los norteños y lo vieran así! ¿Qué coño creéis que le harían a mi hermana? ¡Imbécil! ¿Reíros? Ahora yo reiré

- – miró a otros guardias y dijo:- llevadlo a una celda y ponedle la cara como la de Robb Stark, y mientras lo hacéis, reíros de él. Luego lo matáis. – y sonrió al guardia mostrándole todos sus dientes.

- Majestad, no, no quise hacerlo, sólo pensé…- el guardia chillaba mientras otros tres guardias se lo llevaron del Salón.

Entonces el Rey se dirigió a todos.

- La próxima vez que se le ocurra a alguien un plan "grandioso" y no me lo consulte, lo trocearé y sé lo daré de comer a los perros – entonces vio al copero y le dijo -. Traed dos copas con vino del Rejo.

Ninguno de los hombres allí presentes dijo nada, pero las miradas eran de asombro, enfado y algo más que no sabía si era pena o lástima. _¿Me tienen lástima?; ¿por qué?; piensan que no sirvo para nada pero les demostraré lo contrario. _ Se hizo el silencio.

- Levantadle la cabeza al traidor – volvió a hablar el Rey Viserys -.

Uno de los guardias levantó la cabeza del traidor y el Targaryen vio como el norteño lo miraba a los ojos sin ningún tipo de miedo.

- Robb Stark, aunque seáis un traidor, por lo cual pagaréis, os pido disculpas por el trato que os han dispensado mis guardias. Yo no les había ordenado que os hicieran eso – se disculpó Viserys.

- Majestad, ¡es un traidor! ¡Un Rey no puede disculparse ante un traidor! ¡Debe morir! – replicó Joffrey enfadado y si entender la disculpa.

- Sé que es un traidor. Pero un Rey no puede comportarse como un salvaje y permitir que unos imbéciles hagan su trabajo. Será castigado, pero cuando yo lo decida.

- Pero, majestad…- intentó responder Joff, pero el Rey lo paro.

- Se hará a mi manera y punto.

Viserys bajó los escalones y se puso enfrente de Robb y le levantó la cabeza.

- Has traicionado a tu rey, has querido usurparme el trono y has matado a muchos magníficos soldados. ¿Por qué debería dejarte con vida? – mientras lo decía, iba acercando su rostro al del joven lobo hasta echarle el aliento.

- Tu…hermana…dragones – dijo como pudo el Stark, con la boca reseca.

- Sí, tienes a mi hermana y sus dragones. ¿Pero me puedes asegurar que tus salvajes norteños no la han violado y matado a ella y que los dragones siguen vivos?

- No lo harán…les dije que no les hicieran daño – respondió serio Robb.

- No lo harán delante de vos, pero vos estáis en mis manos y vuestros comandantes pueden creer que ya estáis muerto y que les hago perder su tiempo. O puede que quieran vuestro puesto y no les importará que muráis vos, mi hermana, los dragones o todo lo que se les interponga en su camino.

Robb no respondió pero miró con seriedad y fuerza a Viserys. _Mira cómo un auténtico rey. _ El dragón respiró hondo y entonces dijo a uno de los criados:

- Id a buscar al piromante Hallyne, parece que el otro criado no lo va a traer nunca. Esperemos que se haya acordado de traerme lo que le pedí – el criado salió corriendo -.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer majestad? – se acercó Oberyn Martell con una mirada dónde vio por primera vez el miedo -. ¿Qué queréis hacer, majestad? No podéis hacer eso… - dijo el hombre nervioso.

- Si pensáis que voy a quemar Desembarco del Rey como quiso hacer mi padre, estad tranquilo. Ya os dije en el Salón Principal que no lo haría. No soy el loco de mi padre. Pero el castigo que tengo para el traidor es de sangre y fuego, - respondió el rey mirando a Martell _todos piensan que estoy loco; _entonces miró a Robb - ¿Sabéis que hoy probaréis algo que hizo uno de mis antepasados con el fuego valyrio? ¿Cuál de ellos fue?...¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo. Fue Aerion Targaryen, hijo de Maekar I, hermano de Aegon V el Improbable. Le llamaban El Príncipe Luminoso, aunque más bien tendría que ser El Príncipe Chamuscado. Aerion quería convertirse en dragón y para ello se le ocurrió la idea de beberse el fuego valyrio, y se demostró que no era un auténtico dragón. Bueno, quiero probar que le ocurre a un lobo cuando bebe el fuego del dragón.

- Majestad, no podéis hacer eso. Es una locura – dijo Oberyn -. Hay otras maneras de castigarlo.

- No las hay. El castigo por la traición es la muerte. Si no lo mato, mis súbditos pensarán que soy blando y nadie me respetará. Mirad lo que han hecho los guardias por qué pensaban que era débil. Debo castigarlo duramente.

- Eso lo entiendo, majestad. Pero hay otras muertes más rápidas que esa.

- ¡Já! – río Joffrey -. Un traidor no merece una muerte rápida, sino dolorosa y que quede marcada en los recuerdos y la historia de Poniente y sus hombres. Si yo fuera Rey, le haría muchísimo más de lo que va a hacerle Viserys. – río -.

- ¡Es una locura! – rugió Oberyn y se dirigió al Rey Dragón -. No le hagáis caso majestad, os convertiríais en un monstruo si hicierais eso con el fuego valyryo o que le hicierais caso a vuestra Mano.

- ¡Yo soy la Mano del Rey y tengo mucho más poder que tú! ¡El Rey hará lo que yo quiera! – gritó el Baratheon.

- ¡Tú eres un puto engendro antinatural! ¡Bastardo de Jaime Lannister! – gritó más alto Oberyn.

- ¡BASTA YA! ¡CALLAOS U OS CORTO LA CABEZA A AMBOS! – gritó Viserys nervioso y con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia de oírlos.

- Majestad, me ha insultado a mí y a mi familia. Quiero su cabeza – dijo Joffrey con la cara roja de rabia -. Quiero un duelo ahora. Y quiero castigar yo a Robb Stark y a sus putos norteños.

- Aquí no va a haber ningún… - empezó a responderle el Targaryen pero en ese momento entró un soldado con la ropa destrozada y sangrando por una pierna y Viserys lo miró con miedo; _no, ese idiota ha perdido. No me queda mucho tiempo. _- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estáis en la batalla? – dijo intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

- Majestad…han entrado…los norteños han entrado. Han destrozado la Puerta del Lodazal y con todos los hombres de Lord Jon Connington.

- ¿Y Lord Connington? ¿Dónde está?

- Muerto… muerto… majestad.

Viserys se dio la vuelta y subió de nuevo los escalones. _Si Connington ha caído, a la Fortaleza no le faltará mucho; maldito inútil, sólo servía para tirarse a mi hermano; pero ya hay uno menos. Debo acabar mis asuntos antes y quitármelos de en medio. _ Miró al soldado herido.

- Gracias por vuestra información. Podéis marchar para intentar salvar vuestra vida – dijo sin ánimo y el soldado le hizo una reverencia y se fue.

- Majestad, debéis iros vos y la Reina ahora mismo. Aún podéis escapar – dijo Oberyn -. Estarán pronto aquí y no tendrán piedad de vos.

- Mi padre se mantuvo en el trono hasta el momento en que Lannister lo mató. Y la Reina debe quedarse conmigo, al lado de su Rey y esposo. Ya os lo he dicho. – respondió el rey.

- Pero, majestad, haced vuestro padre no se enfadaría si escaparais. Él os protegió a vos y vuestra hermana – continuó Oberyn.

- Sí, mi padre protegió a sus dos hijos y herederos, pero yo no tengo hijos y la Reina no espera ningún hijo.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Es vuestra esposa y Reina! Es mi sobrina, majestad. Por favor dejad que me la lleve ahora mismo de vuelta a Dorne con su padre, venid vos también. Dorne sigue de vuestro lado,…

- ¡Ja! Está tanto de mi lado, que aún no he visto las jodidas tropas de vuestro hermano por ningún lado. La Reina no se va a mover. Si muero yo, ella morirá a mi lado. Pero mi guardia la protegerá.

- ¡Estáis loco! ¡Loco! Decís que la queréis proteger, pero hacéis todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo queréis que se quede embarazada si no la tocáis y preferís quedaros en vuestro cuarto haciendo a saber qué?. Mi hermano no puede venir, tiene a los Tyrell en la frontera queriendo conquistar Dorne. No puede enviaros ahora mismo tropas – respondió enfadado y con la cara roja de rabia Oberyn Martell –. Dejad que me la lleve ahora, no hay tiempo – acabó suplicando.

Viserys lo miró con ira y rabia, _¡este maldito dorniense me ha llamado loco!, maldita la hora en que se juntó la Casa Targaryen con los Martell, ¿por qué me casé con Arianne, si no deja que me acerque a ella, sabes perfectamente por qué – _respondió su conciencia_, tenía que haberme casado con Dany y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto, pero ahora no serías rey – _respondió de nuevo su conciencia, _si caigo yo, caerán todos._

- ¡Traición! ¡Traición! – gritó Joffrey y desenfundó su espada -. ¡Majestad, eso es traición!

- ¡Callate niñato de mierda!- gritó también Oberyn y desenfundó su espada -. Si este loco no te hubiera hecho Mano del Rey, ahora estarías pudriéndote con tus padres.

- ¡Mentira! – chilló lleno de ira Joffrey y miró al Rey Dragón -. Dejad que maté a este traidor dorniense. Dadme todas vuestras tropas y a vuestra guardia Real y los traidores no entrarán a la Fortaleza Roja.

- ¡No! – gritó Viserys -. Joffrey, sois mi Mano y me sois mucho más útil aquí conmigo - _además que tengo algo para vos -. _Ser Barristan, desarmad a Oberyn Martell y llevadlo con más hombres a las celdas. Ha cometido traición contra su Rey. Si no se deja, matadlo y después matad a mi esposa.

Ser Barristan Selmy se quedó quieto mirándolo con sorpresa.

- ¡Hacedlo! ¡Es una orden de vuestro Rey!

- Hacedlo, Lord Barristan – dijo la Víbora Roja y tiró su espada al suelo, mirando fijamente a Viserys -. Ahora tirarse un pedo también será traición. Tenía razón Jaehaeris II. Cuando nace un Targaryen, los dioses tiran una moneda al aire. Cara, serán como Aegon el Conquistador, Rhaegar o Daenerys. Cruz, vuestro padre. ¿A qué no sabéis que salió cuando nacisteis vos, pedazo de chiflado dragón? ¡Vos no sois un auténtico dragón!

- ¡Calladle la boca! ¡Llevároslo ahora mismo o lo mataré! – chilló Viserys fuera de sí.

- ¡Vos no sois un dragón! ¡La Reina debería haber sido vuestra hermana! ¡Ella sí que es un dragón y tiene dragones! ¡Mientras vos…! ¡Ja! Ahora sí que tenéis a todo Poniente en vuestra contra. Cuando lleguen las noticias a Dorne, mi hermano dejará que acaben de mataros.

- Cuando vuestro hermano se enteré, la guerra habrá acabado, habré ganado y vos estaréis muerto por culpa de los norteños, o al menos, eso será lo que le diré a vuestro hermano - _o estaremos todos muertos y dará igual que el gordo de vuestro hermano se enfadé o no -._

- ¡Estáis loco! Y por vuestra culpa todos vamos a morir. Estúpidos, sois estúpidos – volvió a decir el dorniense y vio como Joffrey se le acercó y lo abofeteó. En ese momento, la Víbora lo cogió por el cuello -. Tú, maldito crío, ¿crees que puedes pegarme una bofetada y salir vivo? Entre tú, engendro abominable, y el rey loco 2, habéis destruido Poniente y a todos nosotros. ¡Jamás debisteis tener poder! ¡Jamás! – apretó el cuello del Baratheon.

Ser Barristan se acercó a él y le puso su espada al cuello.

- Lord Oberyn, soltad al muchacho. Debéis ir conmigo a las celdas. Yo protegeré a vuestra sobrina y Reina mía. No le pasará nada. La protegeré con mi vida. Seguidme antes de que deba hacer algo que no quiero.

La Víbora Roja lo miró a los ojos y soltó a Joffrey.

_¿La protegeré con mi vida?; a quién debes proteger es a mí, tu Rey; todos la prefieren a ella y a mi hermana; nadie me quiere; tu hermana te quería, pero la casaste con un salvaje y no fuiste a rescatarla con todo un ejército - _ le respondió su conciencia; _pero esto acabará pronto, para bien o para mal._

- Llevároslo, Ser Barristan. No quiero verlo más.

- Sí, majestad.

Ser Barristan Selmy con dos guardias, se llevó a Oberyn Martell. Entonces miró a Varys e Ilyrio que aún no habían dicho nada y que parecían en calma.

- Lord Varys, Lord Ilyrio, id inmediatamente al cuarto de Lord Connington y decidle a su viuda todo lo que ha sucedido. Luego dejadla encerrada en su cuarto con dos guardias vigilando que no escape. Es una Stark y puede ser peligrosa.

- Es una niña, idiota – dijo Robb -. ¿Qué te puede hacer mi hermana? ¿Invitarte a comer pastelitos de limón? Ja, ja, ja. Si yo muero, aún quedan mis hermanos Bran y Rickon, antes de Sansa.

- Sí, pero tus hermanos son casi bebés y los bebés a veces mueren de un día para otro – sonrío Viserys -.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlos! ¡Mis caballeros los protegerán y os matarán a todos! Hoy es tu último día aquí, has perdido la guerra. Deja a mi hermana marcharse o entrégasela a mis hombres, ella no puede hacerte nada – lo miró a los ojos con fuerza.

_Es valiente; Joffrey también era valiente; pero dicen que los norteños tienen palabra._

- Majestad, podríais dejarme a mí a Sansa Stark. Su padre y el mío nos querían casar y creo que yo podría enseñarle lo que Jon Connington jamás le enseñó – fanfarroneó Joffrey -.

- ¡No la vas a tocar monstruo! – gritó Robb e intentó soltarse de las cadenas.

- Ah, ¿no? – dijo el Baratheon sonriendo. Se le acercó y también lo abofeteó -. ¡Soy Joffrey Baratheon, Rey de Poniente y actual Mano del Rey! ¡Me voy a follar a tu hermana hasta matarla! Y luego, si sigues con vida, te la traeré. Ja, ja, ja.

- ¡Cállate Joffrey! – gritó Viserys -. ¡El Rey soy yo! No vas a tocar a Sansa Stark. Si lo haces les daré a los norteños tu puta cabeza de chorlito – miró a Varys e Ilyrio ignorando la cara de rabia de Joff -. Señores, haced lo que os he ordenado.

- Sí, majestad – dijo Varys con una sonrisa -. Pero, majestad, creó que deberíais salvaros vos con el oro que queda en palacio. Así, un día podríais volver con otro inmenso ejército. O al menos, salvar a algo. Tengo varias ideas de cosas que debemos salvar y…

- ¡Salvad lo que queráis! Yo me quedaré aquí hasta el final. Salvad lo que consideréis oportuno y regresad aquí.

- Sí, majestad – dijeron los dos hombres al unísono e hicieron la reverencia y se fueron.

En ese momento, los criados que mandó a buscar al maestre piromante venían despacio con este y con un pequeño cofre dónde debía venir el fuego valyrio, pero de repente, entró una mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones furiosa, casi corriendo y mirando al Rey con odio, rabia, ira. Casi empuja al piromante Hallyne, que protegió el cofre como si protegiera su vida y se quedó quieto. _La que me faltaba, ahora; quiere que saltemos todos por los aires; insensata,_ pensó el Dragón mientras intentaba sonreír, y dijo:

- Querida, ¿qué os sucede? Ahora mismo estamos en una reunión del Consejo.

Ella se acercó hasta dónde estaba él y sin decir nada lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Qué le has hecho a mi tío! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para encerrar a la Víbora Roja de Dorne!?

- Soy el Rey – dijo serio el joven rey -. Arianne, vuestro tío está encerrado acusado por traición. Me ha insultado a mí, su rey. Además quería huir con vos.

- ¡Mi tío jamás huye! Y sé que quería salvarme a mí y a ti, o volvería a protegeros. Dorne siempre ha estado del lado de los Targaryen. Él es el único de vuestro consejo que sirve para algo. Jamás os insultaría.

- Vos debéis quedaros conmigo, vuestro rey, pase lo que pase. Y sí, me ha insultado. Ahora volved a vuestro cuarto con vuestras damas y esperad que os llamé cuando hayamos ganado la batalla.

- ¿Ganar? – río -. Los norteños están intentando entrar en la Fortaleza Roja y no les falta mucho para ello. Dejad libre a Stark y puede que nos dejen con vida. Podemos irnos a las Islas del Verano e intentar tener una nueva vida.

- No. Soy el Rey y mi pueblo me necesita. Mi Consejo piensa lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Vuestro Consejo? Ese consejo que permitió que matarais de forma cruel a los Lannister, aunque os hubieran traicionado. Ese Consejo que permitió que mandarais a Khal Drogo y a Jon Connington a una muerte segura. El mismo Consejo que permitió que fuera vuestra hermana con su esposo y el que permitió que un crío mandará más que vos y abofeteará a mi tío y al cual supuestamente permitiríais que yo asistiera – respondió Arianne -. Un Consejo con un eunuco, un quesero, un traidor Tyrell, otro que no supo defender a su príncipe, vuestro hermano, el monstruoso nieto del hombre que mató cruelmente a mi tía y sus hijos pequeños y, que como rey, fue un desastre y los dos únicos que os sirven los mandáis los alejáis de vos, mandando uno a la cárcel y el otro acompañándolo para encerrarlo. Es una locura – acabó de decir mirándole a los ojos.

Viserys estaba con los dientes apretados intentando controlar su ira. _¿Cómo se atreve ella a darme clases de política y a decir quién debe formar mi Consejo y quién no?; ¿Cuándo ha visto a una mujer como consejera de un Rey?, ¿por qué no puede ser dócil como Dany y asustarse cuando la miró enfadada?_ . Respiró hondo y dijo:

- No insultéis a mi Consejo, mi señora. Son los mejores hombres que podía tener. Vos no podéis estar en él. Sois la Reina, y la Reina debe hacer otras cosas. Vuestro tío ha cometido traición, pero cuando ganemos la batalla, lo soltaré.

- ¿Ganar la batalla? Viserys despierta. ¡Vamos a perder y a morir! ¡Vámonos con mi tío a Dorne, mi padre nos protegerá!

- ¡No! Tengo que hacer algunas cosas y ganar esta batalla. Además debo castigar al traidor norteño, cosa que voy a hacer ahora mismo con el piromante Hallyne y con mi Mano.

- ¿Quieres que muramos todos? ¿Eso quieres? ¡Pues yo no quiero morir! ¡Me voy ahora mismo! Me voy a entregar a los norteños y ellos o me matarán o pedirán un rescate a mi padre. Pero prefiero morir a sus manos que por culpa de un Rey inepto, inconsciente y loco. No os falta mucho para ser como vuestro padre, el Rey Loco.

En ese instante, el joven dragón perdió los nervios y abofeteó a su Reina.

- ¡Quién os creéis que sois hablándome así! ¡Soy vuestro rey y haréis lo que os diga! ¡No estoy loco! ¡Os quedaréis aquí! ¡Os lo ordeno como Rey!.

Ella se tocó la cara dónde había recibido el bofetón y que empezaba a ponérsele roja y con odio y rabia respondió:

- ¡Vos no sois mi Rey ni el de mi padre! ¡Vos sois un inútil! ¡No servís ni como Rey ni como hombre! ¡Ojalá entren los norteños y os maten lentamente! Ahora sí que habéis perdido la guerra y ni Dorne ni nadie vendrá a salvaros. Me dais asco y pena – y escupió en la cara de Viserys.

_Me ha escupido. Está zorra me ha escupido. _ Volvió a levantar la mano para volver a abofetearla, pero se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que le quedaba poco para poder hacer sus propósitos. Entonces se dirigió a los guardias que custodiaban a su esposa.

- Llevaros a mi esposa a su cuarto. Está muy indispuesta. Encerradla con llave y no la dejéis salir en ningún momento, pase lo que pase. Os lo ordena vuestro Rey – entonces se dirigió a su esposa -. Arianne, dirigíos a vuestro cuarto. Cuando haya acabado todo, acabaremos con esta discusión y haré lo que deba de hacer.

- Estás loco…estás loco. Estamos todos muertos, ¿no lo ves?.

- Guardias llevárosla inmediatamente. – Los guardias la cogieron pero ella se resistía -. Llevárosla aunque sea arrastras.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un estúpido y estás muerto! ¡Nos van a matar a todos por tu culpa! – gritó Arianne mientras se la llevaban tres guardias arrastras -. ¡Maldito loco!.

Después de que se fueran, Viserys hizo la indicación al piromante para que se acercara a ellos con el cofre. Bajó los escalones de nuevo y se acercó a Robb Stark. Cuando estaba en frente de él, volvió a oír detrás suyo aquella voz…

_Mátalos a todos; Mátalos a todos._

Se giró nervioso y vio que no había nadie detrás de él. _Son imaginaciones mías. Estoy tan nervioso que ya oigo voces; pero cuando esto acabé se irán._

- ¿Os sucede algo, majestad?

- No, no.

- Ya que me permitiréis castigar a Robb Stark, se me ha ocurrido algo. Antes de matarlo con el fuego valyrio, podríamos hacerlo sufrir. Podemos hacer que los norteños se vayan si les vamos mandando a su señor a trozos. Vuestra hermana está muerta y los dragones también. Aún podemos salvarnos y dejarles un regalito muy bueno, ja, ja, ja. Quieren a su señor, lo tendrán, pero a trozos – dijo Joffrey con una mirada de fascinación al decir esas palabras, con ansía, disfrutando de lo que quería hacer -. Majestad, dejadme hacer eso. Sería el mayor honor que podría recibir. ¿Majestad? – preguntó el Baratheon por qué vio que su Rey no le escuchaba y estaba absorto en la voz que había escuchado.

En ese momento entró el copero con las dos copas de vino. Viserys miró el cofre que tenía en la mesa al lado del trono, pero, de repente lo volvió a oír pero ahora le decía otra cosa…

_Quémalos a todos_

….


	4. Chapter 4 : Hielo o Fuego

Bueno, aquí tenemos el último capítulo de la pareja Viserys-Joffrey. Me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre ellos, aunque están como cabras. Espero que os hayan gustado los 4 capítulos y que no os hayáis dormido con la historia. Espero que el final sea de vuestro gusto, aunque no soy ni mucho menos George R. R. Martin, que es el auténtico señor de los finales sorpresa, pero si consigo que os guste, con eso me conformo.

* * *

Entonces notó como algo le zarandeaba el cuerpo y oía _¡Viserys!; ¡Viserys!. _ Se sobresaltó y dio un respingo. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era Joffrey Baratheon

- Viserys ¿qué os pasa? Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma – sonrío el chico venado y lo miró con risa.

- No, nada, nada – respondió sobresaltado y separando su cuerpo de la mano de Joff -. Sólo me había parecido oír algo, pero debía ser el criado con la bandeja – entonces miró al criado -. Dejad la bandeja encima de la mesa.

El criado camino despacio y puso la bandeja en la mesa y se fue rápidamente.

- Majestad – volvió Joffrey a decir -. Os estaba hablando que ya es hora de que pueda castigar a Robb Stark, y se me ha ocurrido como hacerlo morir lentamente y que sufra. Quiero ir amputándole los dedos e ir mandándole estos a sus hombres y amenazando que si no se van, iremos amputándolo más. Lo que ellos no sabrán, es que aunque se retiren, su Señor no va a vivir. Ja, ja, ja – río de forma petulante y gozando de lo que decía.

- ¿Eso no sería demasiado cruel? – preguntó Viserys con cara de repugnancia, _es un sádico y no tiene remordimientos; tú eres igual que él _– le repitió su conciencia -.

- ¿Cruel? Ja, ja, ja. Buen chiste majestad. Eso es hacer justicia. Este hombre está destruyendo vuestro Reino, quiere quitaros vuestro trono y corona. Si fuera al revés, él no tendría piedad con vos. Seguro que dejaba que su huargo os devorará. Además seguro que con vuestra hermana no están haciendo miramientos y ahora mismo estará siendo empotrada por un ejército norteño… – dijo la última frase con retintín y siseando

- ¡Callad! – gritó el Rey Dragón, _Dany; hermana, si te hacen algo los mataré; este crío es un cabrón, pero mi regalo pronto llegará.-_ Recibirá su castigo, pero será a mi manera. Y no creo que llevándole trozos de su señor, haga que los norteños se den la vuelta y se vayan, más bien al contrario.

- Pero, majestad. Sois el Rey y debéis castigar a los traidores. Y yo como vuestra Mano del Rey, debo hacer que se cumpla vuestra justicia. Dejadme cortar en trocitos al lobito.

- No. Lo mataré yo. Yo soy el Rey y yo haré la justicia.

- Sí, ya veo cual es vuestra justicia. Perder el tiempo hablando y disculpándoos con el traidor Stark. Si yo fuera Rey, ya tendría su cabeza clavada a una pica y todos los norteños habrían sido masacrados. ¿Tenéis miedo a la sangre?

- Pero no sois el Rey – siseó enfadado -. El Rey soy yo. Como dirían los Stark, quien dicta la condena, ejecuta esta. Ya vi lo que hacíais como Rey, fue realmente muy fácil entrar en Desembarco. Yo soy de la sangre del dragón y la sangre no me afecta – lo miró sonriéndole.

- ¡Pero yo sólo perdí esa batalla! ¿Vos cuántas batallas habéis perdido? Ah, perdón, estabais escondido en vuestra tienda y…

- ¡Cállate! Cállate o a quien trocearé será a ti – gritó Viserys furioso.

- De acuerdo – respondió el rubio Baratheon, y en voz baja añadió -. Cobarde.

Viserys lo fulminó con la mirada. _¿Este niñato me ha llamado cobarde?; ¿A mí, su Rey?; ¿quién coño se cree que es?; ha despertado al dragón. Vamos a ver si soy yo el cobarde o lo eres tú. _ En ese instante entró Ser Barristan con los otros tres miembros de la Guardia Real.

- Robb Stark, por los cargos de alta traición contra vuestro Rey y vuestro pueblo, os declaro culpable y sois condenado a muerte. Mi Mano del Rey me ha pedido que le deje trocearos en trozos y se lo concederé…

- ¡Gracias Viserys! – gritó de alegría Joffrey

- Majestad, y no he acabado – miró el Rey con asco a su Mano -. Podréis cortarle un dedo y sólo uno. Matarlo lo haré yo.

- Pero uno no es nada. Yo quiero trocearlo y antes de que muera follarme a su hermana – río la Mano con la última frase-.

- ¡Bastardo! – gritó Robb Stark-.

- ¡Uno! ¡Ninguno más! Y a Lady Sansa no la tocareis. ¿Lo habéis entendido? – lo miró furioso.

- ¿Sólo uno? Chst. – chasqueó con la lengua -. De acuerdo, pero este uno lo disfrutaré.

Joffrey se acercó al joven Lobo desenvainando su cuchillo. Lord Barristan se acercó nervioso a Viserys y le dijo en voz baja:

- Majestad, no podéis permitir esto. Con que lo matéis vos es suficiente. O incluso podríais liberarlo y darle el Norte. Pero no permitáis que Joffrey le corte un dedo.

- Me ha llamado cobarde y yo no soy un cobarde. Dice que no aguanto la sangre, pero el Trono de los Targaryen se hizo con Fuego y Sangre. Quiere ser un hombre y Mano, que demuestre que sirve.

- Pero majestad… - intentó decir Barristan, hasta que levantó su mano el Rey.

- No hay peros, es mi decisión como Rey – Ser Barristan asintió de forma brusca. _No está de acuerdo; pero obedece porque soy su Rey;pero yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo; este puto chico no para de llevarme a las suyas; pero eso acabará pronto._

- Abridle la mano derecha – dijo el Baratheon excitado -. Dicen que sois muy bueno con la espada en la derecha, pero con cuatro dedos no creo que podáis volver a luchar. Aunque cuando estéis tomando el fuego valyrio desearéis que os hubiera cortado todos los dedos, ja, ja, ja.

Los guardias cogieron la mano derecha de Robb Stark y empezaron a abrirle los dedos mientras él se revolvía y cerraba los puños con fuerza. Los guardias le golpearon la espalda y consiguieron que se distrajera lo suficiente para poder abrirle la mano. Joff cogió la mano del joven Lobo y acercó el cuchillo a su dedo índice. El Stark no miraba en ningún momento a Joffrey, sino que miraba a Viserys fijamente pero no había rabia, ni ira, ni odio. Lo miraba con lástima. _Siente lástima por mi; ¿por qué?; tendría que suplicar clemencia o que lo matáramos rápidamente; pero sólo me mira con lástima._

- Bien, Robb Stark. ¿Quieres despedirte de alguna manera de tu dedo? Ja, ja, ja – río el Baratheon y acercó el cuchillo lentamente al dedo -.

- Quieto – acabó diciendo el Rey justo antes de que empezará su Mano a cortar-.

El nieto de Tywin Lannister se giró con rabia hacia la persona que lo había mandado pararse.

- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Ya se lo iba a amputar! ¿O es que os ha dado miedo? – respondió con petulancia e ira en sus palabras.

- ¿Miedo? Le cortarás el índice, pero el de su mano izquierda – siseó Viserys -. Y lo harás por qué te lo ordena tu Rey.

- Pero es diestro, quiero que no vuelva a coger una espada jamás. Quiero que gima, llore al saber que no podrá luchar nunca más.

- No volverá a coger una espada jamás porque hoy morirá. Así que corta el de su mano izquierda.

- Pero…

- ¡Es una orden de tu Rey! Y cómo Mano harás lo que yo te ordene.

Joffrey lo miró con rabia, pero asintió. Los guardias miraron sorprendidos y empezaron a abrirle la mano izquierda del Señor de Invernalia al recibir la orden de la Mano, y está vez la abrieron fácilmente. El Rey Dragón vio que Robb lo miraba otra vez fijamente, pero su mirada mostraba agradecimiento y seguridad. _Me está agradeciendo que no le corten el dedo de la mano derecha; ¿por qué?; sabe que lo voy a matar pero no me mira con odio. _

Mientras pensaba en ello, el joven mal apellidado Baratheon, cogió el dedo índice del lobo y empezó a cortarlo lentamente, tendón a tendón y con una gran sonrisa en su boca. El joven lobo apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando aguantar los gritos de dolor. En un momento, Viserys oyó como el cuchillo había llegado al hueso y las arcadas se le subieron a la garganta. _Es un sádico; ¿cómo he podido poner de Mano del Rey a alguien como él?; porqué es como tú – _le respondió su conciencia.

- Ah. Aquí tenemos el hueso del lobo, ja, ja, ja – río Joffrey con una sonrisa y una mirada de loco. _Tiene la misma mirada que mi padre- _pensó el Targaryen -. ¿Cómo solucionaré el problema? – ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado -. Mmm, ya sé – cogió el dedo medio suelto, con un reguero de sangre y tiró del dedo hacía un lado mientras con el cuchillo seguía cortando el hueso.

De repente se oyó como algo se rompía y un grito de dolor que resonó por todo el salón.

- Por fin gritas – sonrío el rubio Mano del Rey -. Grita más, ¡grita! – siguió cortando el dedo, hasta que lo acabó de desprender de la mano del joven lobo -. ¡Sí! Aquí tenemos el dedo del lobito – levantó el dedo como un trofeo, lleno de alegría, exaltación, mientras Robb se quejaba del dolor.

- Guardia, quitaros la capa y tapadle la herida de la mano. Debe vivir hasta que cumpla su sentencia – ordenó el rey

- ¿Por qué, majestad? – se giró Joffrey y miró con sorpresa a su Rey -. Dejad que muera desangrado, sería muy excitante, mi rey – se arrodilló frente a él y le acercó el dedo amputado -. Tomad, majestad. Este es mi regalo para vos, aceptadlo como un trofeo por la victoria que obtendremos en esta batalla y los años que nos quedan por gobernar.

Viserys miró el dedo amputado con asco y náuseas, luego vio la cara de felicidad de Lord Baratheon, _está loco, debo acabar con esto ahora, _y luego vio como uno de los guardias se quitaba su capa y se la ponía en la mano izquierda de Robb Stark.

- Quedároslo vos, Lord Baratheon. Es mejor que os lo quedéis vos. Es vuestro trofeo de castigo. Vos sabréis mejor que yo que hacer con él – giró la cara para aguantar la náusea y recordó que debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer -. Pero aceptad tomar la copa de vino conmigo que ha traído antes el criado. Debemos celebrar que hoy morirá el mayor traidor de Poniente.

- Muchas gracias, majestad. Es un honor compartir con vos una copa de buen vino para celebrar que ganaremos.

_No vamos a ganar, imbécil. _ Se dio la vuelta Viserys, subió los escalones y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las copas y el cofre en el que tenía oculto el fuego valyrio. Miró hacía atrás y vio que Joffrey estaba mostrando el dedo al Señor de Invernalia y estaba burlándose de él. _Es el momento. _

Abrió el pequeño cofre con cuidado y sacó el frasco con fuego valyrio. Destapó el tapón sin hacer ruido y con sumo cuidado hecho el líquido dentro de la copa izquierda.

- Majestad, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó el Señor de Roca Casterly -. Quiero probar ese maravilloso vino.

- No, ahora lo traigo – dijo sin darse la vuelta y tapando el frasco de nuevo y poniéndolo en el cofre-. Este vino es de Dorne, dicen que es el mejor de todos – y cerró el cofre.

Cogió las copas de vino a mano cambiada, se dio la vuelta y bajo con cuidado los escalones para llegar dónde estaba su Mano. Al llegar a delante de él, le acercó la copa de su mano izquierda y le dijo:

- Tomad, probadlo. Es muy bueno – sonrió -.

- Dadme la de vuestra derecha – respondió serio Joffrey-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Desconfiáis de vuestro Rey? – se puso serio Viserys -.

- No, majestad. Pero hay que ser precavido – sonrió Lord Baratheon -. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar de nuestro lado y quién quiere traicionarnos.

- ¿Y pensáis que yo os traicionaría dándoos una copa de vino? Ja, ja, ja. Sois muy desconfiado Joffrey.

- No. Pero puede que la copa contenga algo que nos pueda matar a vos o a mí. Además tengo curiosidad por el pequeño cofre que hay en la mesa de al lado del trono.

- ¿Veneno? ¿Creéis que hay veneno? ¿Y quién querría envenenaros a vos?

- No sé. Alguien con el poder suficiente para hacerlo, no sé, ¿vos?

- ¿Yo? Pensáis que os envenenaría y me quedaría sin mi Mano. ¡He permitido que amputarais al traidor Stark!

- Sí, pero aún no me habéis hablado del cofre y me muero de ganas por saber que hay.

- En el cofre…en el cofre…- Viserys estaba dubitativo -. En el cofre hay …un colgante de Dany y unos cabellos suyos.

- ¿Un colgante? ¿Cabellos de vuestra hermana? No me digáis que…ja, ja, ja – río Joffrey -. Aunque en los Targaryen es normal ¿no?

- Sí – agachó la cabeza, _¿por qué le he dicho eso?; porqué Dany tenía que haber sido tu esposa; aguanta unos instantes -. _¿Estáis contento con la respuesta?

- Ja, ja, ja. Sí, pero sigo queriendo la copa de la derecha.

- ¿Seguís creyendo que soy yo? Muy bien, tomaré la copa de la izquierda y si vuestro Rey muere, mi Guardia Real os matará sin piedad.

- No, pero sigo desconfiando de la copa y si como decís no hay ningún veneno, no hay por qué ponerse nervioso ni estar tan asustado como estáis, ¿o sí?

- No. Tomad – Viserys le ofreció la copa de la derecha -. Hagamos un brindis.

- Sí. Por vos, el Rey Viserys III Targaryen, el mejor rey que podía tener Poniente – cogió y levantó la copa con una sonrisa petulante -.

- Por Poniente y por qué nuestra amistad duré mucho tiempo – levantó su copa y la chocó con la de Joff con una media sonrisa.

Chocaron con sus copas y ambos acercaron los labios a sus copas. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, mientras que el líquido iba bajando por sus gargantas y…

- ¡Aaaahhh!

El grito resonó por todo el salón y cayó un hombre al suelo llevándose sus manos a su cuello y saliendo humo de su boca.

- Lástima que las amistades duren tan poco, ¿no creéis Joffrey? – sonrió con gran sonrisa Viserys, mirando como su antigua Mano se retorcía por el suelo y su cara se empezaba a poner realmente roja que iba a dejar a un monstruo como vos vivo. ¿Cuánto habríais tardado en traicionarme? Si ahora ya os seguís llamando Rey y a mí me llamáis Viserys cuando yo soy "majestad" – continuó diciendo enfurecido -. Después de como dejasteis morir a vuestros hombres en la Batalla en la que conseguí el trono; después de haber matado al hombre que fue durante toda vuestra vida vuestro padre; después de todas las ideas estúpidas y locas que habéis pensado y que habéis conseguido que hiciera. Si hubiera hecho caso a los pocos hombres inteligentes que tenía en el Consejo, nada de esto hubiera pasado y ahora estaría tranquilamente sentado en mi Trono de Hierro con mi hermana al lado. ¡Ah!...lo que había en el cofre pequeño era un frasco con fuego valyrio y es lo que os está ardiendo por todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento entraron dos guardias corriendo al Salón del Trono.

- Los norteños…¡los norteños han entrado en la Fortaleza Roja! ¡Y está nevando! – gritó uno de los guardias casi sin poder respirar.

_Nieve; el invierno ha llegado; _ pensó Viserys nervioso e intentó centrarse en los norteños.

- ¡Qué! ¿Cómo han podido entrar? – gritó Viserys -. Debéis volver a la batalla, no pueden llegar al Salón del Trono.

- Pero majestad, casi no hay más hombres nos están masacrando – dijo el otro guardia-. Pero hay uno…uno…con una armadura dorada…y …un animal gigantesco.

- ¿Una armadura dorada? – preguntó Viserys nervioso, _no puede ser -. _Debéis volver y defender a vuestro Rey – entonces miró a su Guardia Real y se dirigió a Ser Barristan Selmy -. Ser Barristan, debéis salir todos a protegerme, no pueden entrar aquí. Contra vosotros no podrán.

- Pero majestad, debemos estar a vuestro lado y protegeros.

- Si salís ya lo estaréis haciendo. Salid y proteged el Trono y a vuestro Rey – el Rey al ver cómo Ser Barristan dudaba, se puso más nervioso y gritó: - ¡Es una orden!.

- Ja,…ja,…ja… - se oyó la voz de Joffrey rota y con una cara horrorosa, que parecía a punto de explotar, intentando hacer una mueca, _se está riendo de mí -._

- Lo haremos majestad – dijo Ser Barristan y él y los otros hombres de la Guardia real, salieron con el fuera del Salón.

Viserys vio como esos siete valientes hombres salían por la puerta a una muerte segura. _Si ellos no pueden con los norteños, estaré muerto y no podré despedirme de mi hermana. _ Se acercó dónde estaba el Señor de Roca Casterly ya agonizando y le dio una patada en el estómago, con rabia porque su final estaba cerca.

- ¡Muere ya, cabrón! Esta es la justicia de tu Rey. ¿Ahora soy un cobarde? ¡Eh! ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser Rey? Vos muchísimo menos que yo. Mandad recuerdos de los Targaryen a vuestro abuelo y vuestros padres dónde se estén pudriendo.

Lord Baratheon tosió con fuerza y salió sangre y humo por su boca y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, en ese instante, murió.

- Otro bastardo Lannister menos en este mundo.

Entonces hizo un gesto para que el piromante Hallyne se acercará a él con el frasco de fuego valyrio que le había pedido que trajera. El sapiencia se acercó lentamente, con ayuda del criado. Pero Viserys estaba tan nervioso, que fue dónde ellos y cogió el frasco.

- ¡Cuidado majestad! ¡Puede explotar! – le dijo Hallyne-.

Empezó a oír lucha de espadas detrás de la puerta que daba al Salón. _Están a las puertas. _Viserys, con mucho más cuidado, caminó hacia dónde estaba Robb Stark, con la capa del guardia llena de sangre de su dedo amputado.

- Robb Stark, has traicionado a tu Rey y has sido condenado a muerte. Si no hubierais hecho está rebelión, hubierais sido un buen Señor de Invernalia y un buen consejero real – dijo solemnemente -. ¿Queréis decir algo?

- Sí. Hoy yo moriré, pero Poniente y todas sus gentes serán salvadas. Que los dioses os amparen- dijo el joven lobo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, con seguridad y con algo parecido a la pena

_Siente pena por mí; después de todo lo que le he hecho; los dioses no me ampararán; pero ha sido valiente._

- Guardias, abridle la boca – orden.

Los guardias abrieron la boca de Robb Stark, que no intentó hacer nada y cuando iba a destapar el frasco de fuego valyrio, se oyó un estruendoso ruido y como se abría a la fuerza la puerta.

Y, entonces, entró un hombre con una armadura dorada, con un casco con la forma de un león y con el león de la Casa Lannister en su jubón. _No puede ser; los dothrakis lo mataron; eso me dijeron._

- ¡Dejadlo y atacad! – gritó a los dos guardias que tenían cogido a Robb y el guardo el frasco de fuego valyrio en su manga

Los guardias desenvainaron sus espadas y corrieron contra el hombre dorado. Y en ese instante entró a gran velocidad un animal enorme, con una cabeza grandiosa y unos dientes afilados. Se puso al lado de Robb Stark y empezó a mostrarle los dientes al rey y preparado para atacarlo.

- Viento Gris, quieto – dijo Robb viendo de nuevo a su huargo-. Ven conmigo.

_¿Un huargo?; ese monstruo es un huargo; es tan grande como el caballo de Gregor Clegane. _

El lobo se tumbó al lado de su amo y empezó a lamerle la cara. Empezaron a entrar más norteños por la puerta rota y empezaban a acercarse a su señor. Mientras tanto vio como los dos guardias intentaban lanzar un mandoble a la cabeza del león, pero este hizo una finta y escapó de los dos mandobles y soltó su espada sobre la espalda de uno de los guardias, que cayó al suelo ya muerto. El otro guardia atacó a uno de sus costados, pero le detuvieron el golpe y le tiró la espada. _Está muerto, todos muertos - _pensó Viserys. Rápidamente el hombre dorado soltó su espada sobre la cabeza del guardia hasta abrírsela por la mitad.

El caballero fue acercándose dónde estaban los otros y se quitó su casco y mostró su cabellera rubia, sus ojos verdes, su belleza y su sonrisa de superioridad viendo a Viserys. _No puede ser él._

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú estás muerto! – gritó con nerviosismo el Rey Dragón y lo señaló con el dedo -. ¡Los dothrakis te mataron!

- Ja, ja, ja. Realmente piensas que unos salvajes iban a matar a Jaime Lannister. No hay nadie como Jaime Lannister. Soy único – río Jaime.

- Matarreyes. ¿Y mi Guardia Real?

- Todos los hombres de vuestra guardia han muerto – respondió con casi un susurro un hombre de pelo oscuro, ojos azul claro, piel blanca y con un jubón con un hombre desollado _¿será Roose Bolton?_-.

- Yo mate a Ser Barristan – dijo el hijo de Tywin Lannister -. Y es la única muerte que he dado que realmente he sentido – continuó serio y entonces vio a Joffrey muerto -. ¿Qué le habéis hecho al chico?

- El chico quiso ser un dragón y murió chamuscado como Aerion – sonrió al recordar lo que había hecho.

- Seréis…- intentó el hombre rubio acercarse y atacar a Viserys, pero Bolton lo paro.

- Dejadle, ha perdido y pronto irá con su padre – respondió Bolton.

El joven Targaryen estaba realmente nervioso, _voy a morir como un perro; todos me recordarán con más rabia y más loco que mi padre. _Y de repente recordó algo que se le había pasado por alto.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Y su hijo? ¿Y los dragones?

- Están bien – dijo Lord Bolton -. Nuestro señor nos dijo que no les hiciéramos ningún tipo de daño, y no se lo hemos hecho. No como vos a nuestro señor – entonces se giró a uno de los hombres -. Id a buscarlos.

El hombre salió corriendo por la puerta y Viserys se quedó mirando a Robb casi con las lágrimas en los ojos. _No le han hecho nada, no le han hecho nada; me he equivocado por completo; he destruido casi todo para nada; nunca debí dejar que ella viniera a Poniente; si la hubieras protegido más a ella y le hubieras hecho menos caso a Joffrey, seguirías siendo rey y ella estaría con Khal Drogo – _respondió su conciencia.

- Mi señor, debéis ir a ver al maestre, habéis perdido mucha sangre. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de este dragoncito – dijo un hombre que por su jubón era un Umber, -. Yo, El Gran Jon os llevaré con él.

- No, gracias Gran Jon. Quiero quedarme aquí un poco más – respondió Robb mirando al Rey Dragón con confianza -. Debéis ir a rescatar a mi hermana Sansa, está encerrada en sus aposentos.

- Tranquilo, majestad – respondió Roose Bolton sin inmutarse -. Vuestro medio hermano, Jon Nieve, ha ido a rescatarla.

- Bien. Jon la protegerá.

Y en ese instante se oyó como un graznido agudo que hacía daño a los oídos, y entraron varias personas, entre ellas una mujer de cabello corto plateado y ojos violeta, llevando a su hijo en brazos sin llorar, _Dany. _ Otro hombre llevaba una gran jaula dónde había tres animales pequeños con escamas, cuerpo pequeño y alas grandes dónde se veían sus ligamentos y que parecían muy débiles, pero que gritaban con gran fuerza, _dragones, esos son los dragones. _Un chico llevaba agarrada del brazo a Dany y al joven Rey Targaryen le dio un escalofrío al verlo. Tenía el pelo negro y largo, la piel más blanca que la de Roose Bolton y unos ojos azul claro, _es un Bolton, _pero lo que le hizo estremecerse fue su mirada, llena de perversión, rabia, disfrute, locura; _tiene la mirada de Joffrey. _Se acercaron hasta ponerse delante del Rey depuesto.

- ¿Estás bien Daenerys? ¿Os han hecho algo? – preguntó angustiado el joven Targaryen.

- Sí, estoy bien, hermano. No nos ha hecho nada a ninguno de nosotros – respondió ella nerviosa.

- Bien, bien.

- Bueno, después del reencuentro, habrá que castigar al dragoncito por todas las burradas que ha hecho – dijo Jaime -.

- Sí, no puede quedar así. Ha destruido casi todo Poniente, han muerto muchos hombres por sus errores y le ha cortado un dedo a nuestro Señor, aparte de dejarle la cara hecha un estropicio – dijo Jon Umber -. Así no sé si lo querrá la florecilla de Altojardin, ja, ja,ja.

- ¡Fueron mis guardias los que le dejaron la cara así! ¡Los he castigado a muerte por ello! ¡Y lo del dedo fue Joffrey! – intentó quitarse culpas el Targaryen mientras veía que su hermana se ponía más nerviosa-.

- Podríamos hacerle lo mismo – dijo el hombre que tenía agarrada a su hermana -. O sino podríais dejarme a su hermanita y el niño e írselos dando a trozos – desenfundo su cuchillo y se lo puso al cuello de Dany, trayéndola hacia así -.

- ¡Déjala! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

- Los que no han hecho nada son los mejores para desollar – y movió su cuchillo hasta que consiguió que del cuello blanco de la joven dragona saliera un hilito de sangre.

- ¡Ramsay, déjala! – subió el tono de su voz Roose Bolton y volviendo a su tono de voz, mirando fijamente al otro hombre,dijo: - No serás tú quien decida lo que haremos con ellos. El único que decide será Robb Stark, nadie más. Y suelta a la chica, ahora.

- Sí, padre – quitó el cuchillo del cuello de la Targaryen, que no tenía lágrimas es sus ojos y la soltó.

El pequeño Rhaego en ese instante empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y su madre intentó tranquilizarlo. _Ahora ella parece más fuerte; ha cambiado._

- Dejad que mi hermana, su hijo y los dragones se vayan. Cogedme a mí y hacedme lo que queráis, pero ellos son inocentes – dijo Viserys mirando a su hermana -. Dejad que se vayan en un barco a Braavos o más lejos, pero no les hagáis nada.

- ¿Y quién nos dice que cuando los dragones hayan crecido, vuestra hermana no venga con ellos a recuperar el trono y sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.

- ¡No lo hará! Ella quería quedarse en Vaes Dothrak con Khal Drogo o como máximo volver a ver la Puerta Roja de Rocadragón. Ella no quiere ser Reina, ¿verdad, Dany? – miró a su hermana nervioso y esperando que le diera la razón -.

- Cierto. Lo único que quiero es irme muy lejos de aquí con mis hijos.

- ¿Veis? ¡Veis! Dejadla marchar – imploró excitado el Rey Dragón -.

- Ayudadme a levantarme – dijo Robb cansado-.

El Gran Jon y Roose Bolton ayudaron al Señor de Invernalia a levantarse y le quitaron las cadenas. El lobo también se puso a cuatro patas. Entonces este miró al dragón y dijo:

- Si ella jura no volver jamás a Los Siete Reinos y vos pagáis por vuestros crímenes, dejaré que se vayan sin ningún daño.

- Lord Stark, eso es una locura. Cuando los dragones crezcan, ella volverá y nos matará a todos - habló Jaime Lannister -.

- El Matarreyes tiene razón. Volverá y nos achicharrará a todos – añadió Jon Umber -. ¡Os ha cortado un dedo! ¡Casi os mata!

- Él no fue el que me cortó el dedo. Fue Joffrey, y si no hubiera sido por él, me hubiera cortado todos los dedos de la mano derecha. Viserys sólo intentó hacer su justicia como Rey, equivocada, pero justicia – respondió el Joven Lobo y miró a la hermana del dragón -. Daenerys Targaryen, juráis que vos y vuestros descendientes jamás regresareis a Poniente ni con ejércitos ni con dragones.

- Sí, juró no volver jamás a Poniente, ni yo, ni mis descendientes, ni los dragones.

- De acuerdo. Lord Umber, acompañadlos a ellos y los dragones afuera.

Lord Umber asintió con la cabeza y se puso al lado de Dany, pero ella dijo:

- ¿Puedo despedirme de mi hermano?

Robb asintió y ella se acercó a su hermano con una tímida sonrisa. Al llegar dónde él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Viserys se quedó inmóvil, _siente cariño por mí; después de todo lo que le he hecho, aún quiere despedirse de mí._

- Te quiero Viserys – acabó de decir y se dio la vuelta acercándose hacia Lord Umber -. Ya podemos irnos.

Viserys vio cómo su hermana, su sobrino y los dragones eran llevados afuera del Salón por el Gran Jon y otro hombre que llevaba los dragones._Me quiere; ¿por qué no le he dicho que la quiero. _ Notaba como le escocían los ojos, _no puedes llorar; un dragón no llora._

- Es hora que nosotros también marchemos – dijo Stark -. Quiero ver a mi hermana y debemos castigaros, majestad – se dirigió a unos soldados -. Coged al preso y llevadlo con nosotros.

Tres soldados se acercaron a Viserys, y él empezó a sentir algo que no había sentido antes. Miedo.

- ¡Esperad! ¡Esperad! – chilló nervioso.

- Ahora que os pasa, ¿tenéis que echar una meada? – río Jaime Lannister -.

- Sólo quiero… sólo quiero… despedirme del trono – dijo nervioso y tocándose la manga dónde tenía el frasco con fuego valyrio.

- Ja, ja, ja. Parece que hubiera ganado la guerra. Dejádmelo a mí y mis cuchillos y sólo pedirá que le matemos – dijo Ramsay con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Sólo cinco minutos! ¡Cómo última voluntad! Os juro que no escaparé y que aceptaré el castigo que me asignéis - suplicó Viserys tocándose con más nervios la manga.

El Señor de Invernalia miró a los ojos del antiguo Rey y luego la manga que se tocaba y sus ojos recordaron lo que había ocultado. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, y el Joven Stark asintió.

- De acuerdo, tenéis cinco minutos.

- Lord Stark…- intentó decir Roose Bolton-.

- Será lo último que hará como Rey y cómo hombre. Le dejaré despedirse del Trono – entonces miró a Viserys -. Cinco minutos.

- Sí, cinco minutos asintió este con una tímida sonrisa

Los norteños se dieron la vuelta, con el gigantesco lobo y salieron por la puerta.

- _Mátalos a todos_

- ¿Quién está ahí? – se giró Viserys y no vio a nadie. _Es la misma voz de antes -._

- _Quémalos a todos_

- ¿Quién está ahí? – volvió a girarse nervioso Viserys -. ¿Quién eres?

- _¿No reconoces mi voz, Viserys?._

- No. Sólo eres producto de mi imaginación. Tanta tensión me provoca oír voces que no hay.

- _¿Seguro?. Ja, ja, ja; pregúntame quién soy._

- ¡No eres nadie! ¡Deja de reírte de mí! ¡Soy el Rey!

- _Eres el depuesto rey o incluso el rey loco; pregunta quién soy._

- ¡Yo no soy el Rey Loco! – gritó enfadado y conmocionado Viserys; _esa voz me suena mucho, pero es imposible; _e intentó relajarse -.

- _¿Por qué no preguntas?; ¿Te da miedo la respuesta?; ¿O eres un cobarde como decía el bastardo Lannister?._

- ¡No soy un cobarde! Y para demostrártelo di tu nombre y sal para que te vea – dijo furioso el joven dragón.

- _Ja, ja, ja. Los muertos no podemos aparecer, pero te diré mi nombre. Los que me amaban, me llamaban majestad; los que me odiaban, me llamaban Rey Loco o Rey Costra; y tú me llamabas padre._

Viserys comenzó a caminar hacia atrás negando con la cabeza. _No puede ser; está muerto; el Matarreyes lo mató; me estoy volviendo como él; loco._

- Eso es imposible. Mi padre lleva 15 años muerto. Tú sólo eres mi mente que quiere volverme loco.

- _Soy tu padre, Viserys. Sí. El Matarreyes me mató, pero he venido a buscarte._

- No. No iré contigo. No me matarán. Robb Stark me castigará pero no me matará.

- _¿Y quieres vivir como un perdedor? Yo no tuve hijos para que se arrodillarán ante niñatos norteños. Tu hermano Rhaegal no se arrodillo jamás ante ellos._

- Sí. No se arrodilló, y murió.

- _Pero defendió a su casa. Y tú te has ido escondiendo detrás de tus hombres y del crío Lannister. ¿Eso es ser un Rey? Ja, ja, ja._

- Tú tampoco fuiste un Rey que fuera a la Guerra. Mandaste a tus Manos y a tu hijo a la muerte. No fuiste bueno ni como rey ni como padre.

- _Ja, ja, ja. Un Rey no debe ser buen padre, sino buen Rey. Que sus hombres y soldados lo respeten y que el pueblo lo tema. Eso es un Rey._

- Sí, así era como tú reinabas. Y mira como acabamos todos. El Matarreyes te clavo su espada por tu espalda. Madre embarazada de Dany y yo, tuvimos que huir a Rocadragón, y luego yo y mi hermana tuvimos que ir de ciudad en ciudad como mendigos pidiendo un ejército.

- _¡Hice lo que creí mejor para todos! ¡Los Lannister me traicionaron! ¡Un Targaryen no se arrodilla!_

- No pienso arrodillarme ante nadie – respondió serio y poniéndose firme Viserys, mientras se tocaba el frasco que tenía dentro de la manga izquierda.

- _Lucha y muere como un Targaryen: con Fuego y Sangre._

- Moriré como un Targaryen. Pero no pienso jugar con la vida de mi hermana y su hijo.

- _Ella es una mujer. No es un dragón. Un dragón era yo y lo era Rhaegal. Tu hermana y tú, no sois un dragón._

- Ja, ja, ja – río el joven Targaryen -. La única dragón de todos nosotros es Dany. Ella sobrevivió al fuego y tuvo 3 dragones. Ella es el príncipe prometido por los dioses. Nosotros no somos dragones.

- _¡Mentira! El príncipe prometido era Aegon. Él también era un dragón._

- Pues no me costó mucho matarlo.

- _¡Eres un estúpido, Viserys! Morirás como un dragón cuando no lo eres. Reniego de ti._

- ¿Lord Targaryen? – se oyó a la espalda del dragón -. ¿Con quién habláis?

El joven se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre con una trucha en su jubón; _es un Tully._ Miro hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie. _Todo era mi imaginación. Y si no lo era, que se joda._

- Nadie, nadie.

- Ya han pasado los cinco minutos.

- Dejadme un poco más, sólo quiero sentarme en el Trono por última vez.

- De acuerdo. Tiene dos minutos más – dijo el Tully y se dio la vuelta.

Viserys caminó hacía el Trono de Hierro por última vez. Subió los escalones y se sentó en el incómodo asiento.

- Bueno, Viserys, ha llegado tu hora – y sacó el frasco con fuego valyrio -. Moriré como un Targaryen, pero sabiendo que Dany estará bien – abrió el frasco y lo acercó hacia su boca…-

Y en ese momento, empezaron a oírse voces nerviosas que no paraban de gritar.

- ¡Los Otros! ¡Los Otros! ¡Los Caminantes han cruzado el Muro!

_¿Los Otros?; ¿Caminantes Blancos?._

- Ja, ja, ja. Sólo faltaba eso. Al final, sí van a necesitar que mi hermana y sus dragones se queden en Poniente. Ja, ja, ja. ¿Cómo era esa frase de Varys? – sonreía el antiguo Rey y recordó a sus dos consejeros-. ¿Dónde estarán Varys e Ilyrio? Ja, ja, ja, esos dos han sido los más inteligentes. ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo la frase. En el Juego de Tronos o ganas o mueres. Yo pierdo, yo muero; ellos ganan, ellos mueren. Pero con la auténtica sangre del dragón, son capaces de ganar.

_Dany, acaba con ellos._

Volvió a acercar el frasco a sus labios.

_Me hubiera gustado ver quién ganaba la batalla._

_Hielo o Fuego._

Y bebió.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, ya hemos acabado. Como habéis visto es un final abierto para posibles spin-off de la historia. Aunque ya tengo peticiones para ello.

- Jon Connington-Sansa (myownqueen)

- Drogo-Dany en Desembarco (myownqueen)

- Arianne (Obara Swann/Soly)

Y acepto peticiones, pero no sé cuando las haré XD

Bueno, se lo dedico a mis crazy fans de Twitter: Khaleesi, Silva, Marla, Sansa de Soja (que no recuerdo el nombre que tiene aquí XD), Mikkalesse. A las maestras Athena, Maria y Catelyn. Y a la gente del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras (Myownqueen, Da3n3rys y Soly, y a todos mis lectores).

Hasta la próxima ida de olla de mi mente XD


End file.
